Naruto Saiyan Chronicles
by PokeNarutoDbzguy
Summary: Goku Son Tsuguri is the class dobe and pariah of the village hidden in the leaves, but he's also the last member of an ancient race called the saiyans. But how do Naruko, Sasuke and Hinata fit into this? Goku/fem naru SasuHina,chaps get better.
1. And so it begins

Title: Naruto: Saiyan chronicles

Summary: Goku Son is the class dobe and pariah of the hidden leaf village, what will happen when he discovers that he holds a legendary power and is the only one who can stop an ancient evil from taking over the world.

Hey all you people out there in story land it's me, pokenarutodbzguy and this is my first story, before I continue just a little disclaimer,

I do not own naruto, dbz, any of their characters, moves or locations, if I did they would be much different.

Just a warning this story is my view on what Naruto would be like if Goku were the main character, don't worry the naruto gang including naruko herself (Yes you heard me.) will still be in the story (With a few additions) and will be important if you don't like that then too bad, don't read it, get out of here, and don't flame this story unless you have a good concern. And to all the non douche bags out there sit back and enjoy!

Recently added note, the first two chapters are a little iffy,, not bad just not great, it gets waaaaaaaaay better with chapter 3 though, so bear with me k? :)

Chapter 1: and so it begins

It was a sunny and peaceful day in the village of Konoha, except for a young boy who was being chased by along rooftops by ANBU and various ninja of other rank, his crime? Decorating the hokage monument in traditional Geisha makeup.

"GOKU!" one of the ANBU screamed.

"You'll never catch me you slowpokes!" the boy now identified as Goku yelled back to his pursuers. He wore an orange gi with a sleeveless blue undershirt (You know, his outfit for most of dragonball z.)

'I gotta lose these guys but how?' he thought for a second before an idea came up. He made a hard right and jumped down off the roof he was on into a crowded market below.

"Damn I guess we lost him." A random chunin said not spotting him anywhere,

"Let's go."

"That was way too easy." he said dropping his villager henge, he started to walk away when he bumped into someone,

"Oh sorry." He said before looking up into the angry eyes of his teacher Iruka Umino.

"Goookuuuuuu." Iruka ground out.

'I am so screwed.'

**At the academy**

"And that is why the hokage monument is important." Iruka was lecturing the class with Goku tied up at the front.

"And because of Goku we are going to be reviewing the henge all over again."

Whispers such as 'damn demon' and 'son of a bitch' went through the class while others chose to glare at him.

'Poor boy, no body should have to go through what he does.' Iruka thought seeing the slightly sad look in his eyes, but he wasn't the only one who noticed,

'Poor guy, he goes through so much to keep us all safe, I wish I could help him but my father told me and Hanabi not to talk to him.'

'Geez, that's not fair I mean, he's about as much of a demon as I am. And people say we Uchiha have demon eyes.'

'come on, it's so obvious he's not the Kyuubi, with the way everyone treats him we'd all be dead by now. It's like they don't trust dad or something.'

Later that day

While everyone was eating lunch Goku chose to practice his shiruken skills throwing them with pinpoint accuracy, but unknown to him two pairs of eyes were watching him .

'So much wasted potential, I wish I could help him but academy teachers aren't allowed to give special attention.'

'So the Kyuubi brat has some skill huh? He could be useful to my plans.'

After school

"Hey Goku."

"Yes Mizuki-sensei."

"I know you failed the exam 3 times and I want to help you."

"Really?" He said his eyes shining with excitement,

'This'll be too easy.'

"Yeah, you see there's a pre entrance exam and I think you've got the skills for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah here's what you have to do."

"Goku!"

"Hey Iruka sensei." The two were currently in the forest on top of the hokage monument,

"Why did you steal the forbidden scroll, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in!"

"Trouble, what about the pre-entrance exam?"

"Pre-entrance exam?"

"Yeah, Mizuki sensei said that if I managed to get the forbidden scroll from the hokage's office I could pass early, I even learned a jutsu from it."

"That's right Goku you passed, now give me the scroll." The two looked over to see none other than Mizuki,

"No Goku he's tricking you."

"Wha?"

"He used you to get the forbidden scroll!"

"Dammit Iruka you ruined everything, I guess I'll have to kill the Kyuubi brat." Mizuki said pulling the windmill shiruken off his back and throwing it. Goku closed his eyes and waited but the hit never came, Goku opened his eyes to see Iruka over him with the shiruken sticking out of his back.

"Iruka sensei, why? Why would you save the Kyuubi?"

"I don't think you're the Kyuubi, in fact, you're just like me when I was a kid."

"Darn it, I guess I'll have to kill you first Iruka." He dashed forward only to be stopped by a powerful force, he looked over to see Goku surrounded by a strange blue energy that didn't look or feel like chakra,

"What the?"

Goku felt incredible, his power was constantly rising but he didn't have time to think about it, his sensei was in trouble. Using his new powers he blurred in front of Mizuki,

"If you touch my sensei... I'll kill you, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and a hundred Goku's appeared around them.

"Take him out guys!"

Mizuki's screams were heard throughout the forest as Goku and his clones tore into him.

After the mauling

"Iruka sensei I'm sorry." Goku said pulling the shiruken out of his teachers back, "We'd better get you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine, we'd better go see the hokage."

"Jiji you gotta understand I" "Don't worry Goku I saw everything." Goku and Iruka were currently in the hokage's tower talking to the hokage and Goku's unofficial grandfather; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Goku, you snuck into the hokage's tower undetected and stole the forbidden scroll, then you learned a B rank Kinjutsu in three hours, those are things most jounin couldn't do, I know it wasn't a real exam but with the skills you've shown today I think deserve it." He said handing Goku a Konoha headband.

"Don't you agree Iruka?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks guys I wont let you down."

"Now then, do you have any idea what that strange power you used was?"

"No, do you jiji?" Goku asked the hokage.

"From what you told me they aren't Kyuubi related, I think we may have discovered a new bloodline."

"Really, take that Kiba teme!"

"Now now, it's too early to assume anything but I'll do my research and tell you by the end of the week."

"Okay."

**Later**

"Today was the best day of my life, I can't help but wonder what that strange power was." Goku said as he fell asleep.

"What is this place?" Goku asked looking around at the large sewer he was in.

"_**Come here child." **_A strange voice called out to him,

"Who's there?" Goku said looking around.

"_**Come here child." **_Not wanting to listen but not wanting to have to find his own way out Goku chose to follow the voice until he came to a large cage with iron bars.

"_**So you finally made it." **_Wh-Who's there." He said looking through the bars but not seeing anyone, until a pair of red slitted eyes opened before him scaring the shit out of him.

"Who are you?"

"_**I'm the one who attacked konoha twelve years ago and put your lives in shambles."**_

"K-Kyuubi?"

"_**Yes, I'm sorry about what I've done to you, but I'm hoping what I'm about to tell will make up for that." **_

"What could you possibly do to make up for it?"

"_**Tell you about your heritage." **_

"I'm listening."

"_**Good because I won't repeat myself. A long time ago humans weren't the only species to live on the planet. There were also the angels, the demons like myself, and the saiyans. The saiyans were a proud warrior race who prided themselves on their strength, they were ruled by a king who controlled all their lands, for a time there was peace, until man named Shenron came to power, he was a tyrant and killed anyone who opposed him, even his own family. He was hated by all his people and a civil war soon started. Shenron and his supporters were few but powerful and killed all who opposed him, until one man, your ancestor Bardock became powerful enough to stop him, he killed the generals one by one until he faced off with Shenron himself. It was a fierce battle but Bardock wasn't able to defeat Shenron, he was forced to seal him, killing himself in the process, but Bardock had mated with a human woman and the saiyans lived on but none of Bardock's children had his powers."**_

"_**The seal is weakening and Shenron will be released, when he is he will revive his generals and the war shall begin anew."**_

"_**You are the first Saiyan to awaken your powers in a thousand years, it will be your duty to stop him."**_

"_**What most do not know is that I am not a full demon, my father mated with a saiyan woman, I will teach you how to use your powers." **_

"Wow. Are you sure I can do it?"

"_**I'm positive, your training starts now."**_

"Yes Kyuubi sensei."

And that's the end of chapter 1, constructive flames will be appreciated, until next time, Ja ne!


	2. Training and team assignments

Summary: Goku Son is the class dobe and pariah of the hidden leaf village, what will happen when he discovers that he holds a legendary power and is the only one who can stop an ancient evil from taking over the world.

Pndg: Yo yo yo all my peeps it's me again back with the second chapter of Naruto: Saiyan Chronicles, Goku, the disclaimer if you will

Goku: Why me?

Pndg: Cause you're the star dude

Goku: But still.

Naruko: Just do what he said

Hinata: Yeah come on Goku

Goku: But I don't wanna.

Pndg: Well your gonna

Sasuke: Come on dobe we don't have all day.

Goku: Fine, Pokenarutodbzguy does not own Naruto, Dbz, their characters, moves or locations, there happy?

Pndg: Very, now on with the show!

"Hey" Talking

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu thinking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique

**Chapter 2: Training and team assignments **

"Hey guys!" Naruko said running up to her friends Sasuke and Hinata. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" the two asked.

"It's Goku, apparently something happened yesterday and he beat Mizuki and put him in the hospital!"

"Wow/You're kidding!"

"Yeah, he got to graduate early."

"Wow that's impressive."

"I can't I'm surprised." Seeing both girls looking at him oddly he clarified; "Well I've seen him practice with shiruken, he's really good, in fact, I'd say he's been hiding his full potential."

"But why would he do that?" asked Hinata

"Think about it, we may know he's not the Kyuubi but that doesn't mean everyone does, if he were to show that he's actually good more people might consider him a threat and try to kill him."

"I guess it makes sense."

"Who knows, one of us might end up on his team." "Well I'd love to see what he can really do." Hinata said.

"Yeah."

Inside the forest of death

"Well I'm here, now what." Goku mentally asked his tenant while standing in a clearing in the infamous training ground forty-four aka the forest of death.

"_**Build up your ki as much as possible and say these words." **_Goku channeled his ki as much as possible and then said;

"Being of fire, lord of chaos, he who destroys all who oppose him, king of demons, the great Kyuubi, COME FORTH!"

There was a red flash of light and when dissipated a man of about twenty-five stood before him. He had long red hair that reached his waist and red slitted eyes, he wore red plated combat armor with black a shirt and black pants underneath.

"Whoa." Goku said.

"_**Glad your impressed, now that I'm done teaching you the fundamentals of ki I'm going to teach you how to use the real thing."**_

"Alright!"

"_**Now now, you didn't let me finish, I'll be teaching you how to us it after we strengthen your body."**_

"Well how are we going to do that?"

"_**I'm glad you asked. We're going to spend two days working on each aspect of bodily prowess starting with speed before moving onto ki based attacks."**_

"Okay how are we going to work on speed?" Kyuubi got a grin on his face that Goku just did not like.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu." **_ There was a puff of smoke and a black two tailed fox about the size of a large dog (Akamaru's size after the time skip) appeared before them. _**"Put these on." **_Kyuubi said throwing Goku some red weights.

"_**These are ki weights, their adjustable unlike normal weights and more sensitive than chakra weights, try to apply just enough ki to make them fifty pounds." **_

"I don't like where this is going." Goku said as he put on the weights, he applied ki to the weights only to fall flat on his back from the weight.

A tick mark formed on Kyuubi's head as he yelled at his ward; _**"I said enough for fifty pounds, not five hundred, now try again." **_

It took about half an hour but Goku was finally able to get it to the appropriate weight. "All right now what?"

"_**Now Kumi here is going to chase you around the forest until you can avoid her for one hour." **_

"WHAT!"

"_**Put on this stopwatch, it'll tell you when time is up, and Kumi, don't be afraid to bite or claw at him when you catch him." **_

"Again, WHAT!"

"_**Get going." **_

"Damn it to hell!"

Goku attempted to jump into the trees only to miss the branch he was aiming for and plunge face first into the bushes.

"Damn weights." He looked over to see a grinning Kyuubi and Kumi slowly advanced on him.

"Shit!" He tried to get onto another branch only to get the same result. He looked over again and Kumi was now ten feet away from him, "Screw it I'm running." He took off into the bushes with Kumi hot on his trail.

"_**I wonder how long it'll take her to catch him?" **_Kyuubi listened for a few seconds before he heard a scream, _**"Oh, this is going to be a fun two weeks."**_

One day later

"_**Alright kit your up to about thirty minutes, I'd say that's enough for now." **_(No he's not overpowered Kyuubi just told her to go easy on him, and as for him improving so fast, well he is a saiyan and we all know that in dbz Goku's power rises ridiculously fast)

"**See you later kit." **Kumi then left in a puff of smoke.

"Hey sensei?"

"_**What is it kit." **_

"I was wondering, could you tell me some more about the saiyans?"

"_**Well kit they were a proud people who prided themselves on their strength but they tended to be a bit arrogant and temperamental especially when called monkey's." **_

"Monkeys?"

"_**Yeah, you see Saiyans had tails that resembled monkey's tails but oh how they hated that word, they considered it an insult to everything they were." **_

"You said they had tails, well why don't I have a tail?"

"_**Don't worry kit, you'll get yours along with some other changes such as fangs by the end of our time in here." **_

"But it's never happened before, why now?"

"_**Because the training method we're using will cause your saiyan genes to become more apparent over time." **_

"Were all saiyans like you said?"

"_**Mostly, except for Bardock. He was brave, valiant, strong, had a good sense of justice, in fact you're a lot like him." **_

"Really."

"_**Yeah, in fact you look a lot like he did when he was your age." **_

"It sounds like you knew him pretty well."

"_**I did, we used to be best friends..." **_"I'm sorry." Goku said, seeing the pained expression on the demons face he decided to change the subject. "So what's it like being the king of demons?"

"_**Well..."**_

The next day

Goku weaved between the trees with Kumi hot on his trail, he had just ten minutes left in the hour.

"**Your fast kit, but not fast enough." **Kumi said as she sped up. "Crap I guess I better go tree-born." He said as he hopped into the trees only to be followed by Kumi seconds later.

"Damn, oh well, I guess I can avoid her till the time is ovwhooooaaaaa!" Goku wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a vine and fell to the ground below. Goku tried to get up but Kumi was on him before he could,

"**Gotcha." **Kumi said as she landed on top of him, **"I guess you're not ready." **She said only for 'Goku' to poof away into smoke. **"Kage Bunshin! Where? AHA!" **she said taking off after his scent.

Goku was runningthrough a clearing when Kumi burst from the trees, he made the mistake of not looking where he was going and tripped over a rock dropping the timer, he noticed he only had a few seconds left as she ran towards him.

10

She was fifty-five feet away

9

She was forty-eighty feet away

8

She was forty-one feet away

7

She was thirty-six feet away

6

She was thirty-one feet away

5

She was twenty-four feet away

4

She was nineteen feet away

3

She was twelve feet away

2

She crouched

1

She jumped

0

The timer barely went off as she landed on him.

"YAHOO, I did it!"

"**You sure did kit, you'd better get back to Kyuubi sama." **she said as she poofed away.

Minutes later

"Kyuubi sensei, I did it!"

"_**So you did kit, well I'm tired, why don't you take the rest of the day off...zzzzz."**_

'Tired? But he didn't even do anything.' Goku thought to himself slightly annoyed at his sensei's antics.

"Oh well I guess this gives me a chance to explore the forest."

Goku wondered through the forest until he came to a small cliff.

"Wow, I didn't know there were any cliffs in here." A rustle behind him then caught his attention and he turned around to see a huge centipede.

"Whoa!" in his shock he stumbled backwards and fell over the cliff knocking his head on the ground below and falling into unconsciousness.

Later

"Oooohhh what happened?" Goku asked as he sat up, "Oh yeah, now I remember." He said looking up at the cliff face. He looked at his watch which now said 2:05. "I've been out for an hour and a half. I guess I'd better get climbing." He then looked over and saw a weird ball of light floating in the air.

"I'd be lying if I said that didn't interest me." He got and walked towards it only for it to move away from him.

"What." He tried again only to get the same result, "You want me to follow you? The ball flashed in what he assumed was a yes.

"Okay."

After following it for a few minutes they came to a cave, the ball stopped at the entrance and stopped before it went inside. Too curious for his own good he followed it in. After wandering through the cave for a while he came upon a room with lighted torches on the wall, in the center of the room were stairs leading up to a dragon's head shaped pedestal. On the pedestal? The most beautiful sword Goku had ever seen.

It was shining silver with a golden hilt and handle, the handle had two dragons wrapped around it with diamonds for eyes. Something about the sword drew Goku to it, he climbed the stairs and put his hands around the handle, but when he pulled, it wouldn't budge. He tried again but the sword wouldn't come out.

"Oh well, I guess it isn't meant for me." He left the pedestal and started to find his way out of the cave. Back at the pedestal the sword started to glow and the ball of light he had been following emerged from it.

It hovered at the bottom of the stairs before taking shape into a beautiful woman with long white hair that reached her legs, golden coloured eyes who had a considerable bust in a white and gold kimono.

"_How wrong you are child, I am indeed meant for you, you just are not ready to wield my power."_

Back at camp

Seeing how long he was gone Goku was sure Kyuubi would be pissed with him so imagine his surprise when he came back to find Kyuubi still sleeping,

'Thank god he's still asleep I can't imagine how much trouble I'd be in if he knew how long I was gone, anyway, I better get some shuteye. After all I am working on strength tomorrow.'

The next morning

"AAAAHHHH, WHAT THE HELL!" Goku awoke with a start as cold water was splashed all over him. He looked up to see Kyuubi grinning at him.

"Why?"

"_**I guess I could have woken you up normally, but were would have been the fun in that?" **_

"I hate you."

"_**Thanks kid now on to your strength training, follow me."**_

Kyuubi led Goku into a clearing with a large boulder in it. _**"For your strength training you're going to be practicing until you can lift this boulder without using ki."**_

"What? You've got to be kidding me this thing is bigger than I am!" _**"I guess you'd better get started then." **_

"*Sigh* I wonder what everyone's doing at the academy?"

At said academy

Various rumors were going around about what had happened. Some said that Goku had threatened them into promoting him, others said they had done it because they felt sorry for him and some said it was just luck but today all those rumors would be put to rest because Iruka was coming back.

"Iruka sensei how could you let that demon graduate early?" shouted one Kiba Inuzuka,

"You did it because you felt sorry for him right?" "You should graduate all of us then!" yells of agreement went through the class before Iruka silenced them.

"BE QUIET!" Iruka continued as soon as they were silent. "Goku earned his promotion fair and square; he defeated a chuunin by himself while defending someone injured. Plus he learned a B-rank Kinjutsu in 2 hours and pulled it off better than most jounin could." Iruka yelled conveniently leaving out Goku's strange powers

The class was absolutely silent at hearing what had happened until Kiba, being the loudmouth he is, spoke up;

"But that can't be! He's the dobe, the bottom of the class, he can't do anything"

"There is such a thing as hiding your skills you know!" Hinata yelled at the dog smelling boy.(Her outfit is unchanged)

"Yeah, I bet he could beat you and not break a sweat!" Naruko yelled (for Naruko's outfit follow the link at the end of the page).

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!"

"Maybe I will!"

"SETTLE DOWN! If anyone has questions then ask Goku when he rejoins us next week after the genin exams." Hearing that Naruko got an idea,

"Hey dog-breath I dare you to challenge him to a fight, and if you lose you have wear a tutu for the whole day."

"What! No way!"

"I thought you were a dog, not a chicken." Sasuke said piping in,

"Ooooooooh."

'I can't let them embarrass me, and besides it's just the dobe.'

"Fine but if I win Hinata has to go out with me."

"What!" Naruko and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"We accept."

"What!"

"This'll be easy." Kiba said overconfidently.

"Are you crazy?" Naruko whispered to her,

"Think about it." She replied.

"For him to have all those things sensei said he must be at least chuunin level, and if I know him he's been training all this time. Kiba won't stand a chance."

"I guess so."

"I hope your right, after all, no one takes you out but me."

'You'd better not let me down Goku.' Was the thought on all three friends' minds.

The next day

"Sensei I did it!" Goku said running up to Kyuubi,

"_**Alright kit let's see your progress." **_He replied walking up to the boulder Goku had been practicing at. To his surprise it now had several small cracks in it.

"_**I'm sorry kit but this isn't good enough. They need to be at least this big" **_he punched rock causing several cracks at least twice the size of Goku's.

"What, you're kidding right?"

"_**Nope, sorry kit. But tell you what, we'll take a break for now." **_

"Thanks sensei,"

"_**So did you find anything interesting yesterday?" **_"Actually, I did."

Goku then proceeded to tell Kyuubi about the strange sword he found the day before.

"_**It sounds like you found Bīmukattā, the legendary sword of the saiyans." **_

"Seriously?"

"_**Yes but I cant imagine what it's doing here. Last I heard it was in Sky country."**_

"Sky country?"

"_**Yeah, it's in saiyan territory on the other side of the planet. Legend has it that that sword is meant for the one who will slay the evil king. In fact it once belonged to your ancestor Bardock." **_

"You said that sword was meant for the one who will kill Shenron but I couldn't pull it out, does that mean I'm not the one meant to kill Shenron!"

"_**Of course you are, it wouldn't have come all this way if you weren't." **_

"Then why couldn't I pull it out?"

"_**You're probably just not ready to wield its power." **_

"I guess."

"_**Don't worry; it'll probably call to you again when you are. Now then, back to work." **_

"Awww."

"_**No complaining."**_

"Yes sensei."

The next morning

"Done sensei."

"_**I certainly hope so because if you're not done by the end of the day we're going to fall behind schedule." **_They walked over to the boulder and true to Goku's word there were several adequately sized cracks in it.

"_**Good kit now on to the saiyan royal family's taijutsu style. It's the reason we've been building up your speed and strength. I need you to make ninety-nine clones." **_

"Ok."

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" There were several poofs and ninety-nine Gokus appeared next to the original.

"_**Now then, **_**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_**!" **_nine more Kyuubis appeared. _**"Now I want ten of you to follow each of us." **_

In a clearing

The original Kyuubi stood before ten Gokus including the original.

"_**The sky buster taijutsu style focuses on speed, power, grace and fluidity. Needless to say that it takes a very long time to master. Over the next three days I'll be teaching you the fundamentals of this style. You'll be nowhere near master ship but you'll be able to use it in battle. Let's get started."**_

At the Hyuuga compound

"Father?"

"Yes Hinata?" The two were currently inside Hiashi's personal study inside the Hyuuga compound main house. She usually wouldn't bother him here but she had an important question.

"Why don't you like Goku Son?"

"*Sigh* It's not that I don't like him, I'm not too ignorant to see that he's not the Kyuubi it's just that you being friends with him would be bad publicity for the entire clan."

"But that doesn't seem fair!"

"Life often isn't."

"I guess so." As she walked away Hinata thought to herself;

'I don't care what he says I'm gonna try to get to know him and at least let him know that not everyone hates him. I'll talk to Sasuke-kun and Naruko about it tomorrow.'

Three days later

"_**Alright kit, you've got the kata I was planning to teach you down pat. Now you just need to learn some jutsu." **_

"Finally!"

"_**Simmer down kit. I'm going to be teaching you three varied rank jutsus."**_ "Varied rank jutsus?"

"_**Yes, these techniques will start as D ranks and get stronger as you work with them, the majority of Saiyan jutsus work like this. I need you to make twenty-nine clones." **_

"Yes sensei. **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" twenty-nine clones appeared next to the original.

"_**Good, now then, **_**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_**!" **_two more Kyuubis appeared next to the original. _**"Now ten of you follow each clone."**_

With the originals

The original Kyuubi stood in front of the original Goku and nine clones.

"_**Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once. The jutsu I'm going to be teaching you is Enton: **__**Enerugīringu. This is a technique that creates a manuverable ring of energy that can be used to restrict your opponent's movements or tie up a prisoner."**_

"_**Observe,**___**Enton: ****Enerugīringu**_**." **_Kyuubi held his index and ring fingers out in front of him and a yellow ball formed at theirs tip, he then thrust his fingers forward and the ball moved forward till it was over Goku's head. He then separated his fingers and the ball widened out into a ring, he then brought his fingers down causing the ring to hover around him. He then brought his fingers together causing the ring to shrink around him.

"Whoa." Goku said seeing that no matter how hard he tried the ring wouldn't come off. Kyuubi snapped his fingers and the ring disappeared.

"That was so cool!"

"_**Glad you think so, here's what you're going to do."**_

With Clone group 1

"_**I'm going to teach you guys the jutsu **_**Enton: ****Kienzan**_**. Watch." **_Kyuubi held his palm open above him and a yellow ball formed, the ball then flattened out into a circular spinning disc. He turned towards the trees and threw it. The disc Buzzed as it cut through the air. It eventually tore into the forest leaving several fallen trees in its wake. "That was so cool!"

"_**I'm glad you think so, here's what you'll do."**_

With clone group 2

"_**I'll be teaching you the **_**Enton: ****Enerugī shōheki**_**. Watch." **_Kyuubi crossed his arms in an X pattern and a red dome surrounded him.

"_**While in this dome you can't be hurt unless your hit with a greater force then you can repel." **_

"Cool."

"_**Glad you think so, here's what you'll do."**_

5 days later

"So what do you think of my progress?"

"_**I'm sorry but it's not good kit." **_

"Huh."

"_**Your **__**Enerugīringu is easy to break, your**__** Kienzan is small, slow and doesn't have much cutting power and your **__**Enerugī shōheki can be broken with a few good hits." **_

"Oh." Goku said disappointedly.

"_**Don't worry kid you're just a beginner, you'll get better as you go along." **_

"I guess your right. We'd better go see the old man." Kyuubi then poofed away back into Goku's mind and said boy set of to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

"Hey Jiji." Goku said as he walked into the hokage's office.

"Goku where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I was in the forest of death training with my sensei."

"Who's your sensei?"

"There's a permanent silence seal around the room right?"

"Yes there is."

"My sensei is Kyuubi."

"WHAT?"

"As it turns out he's part saiyan so he's gonna train me to beat Shenron."

"Huh." Hiruzen asked still dazed.

"Ok let me explain."

Goku then went on to tell the hokage legend of the saiyans and his role in it just as Kyuubi had told him.

"I can see you need some time to take this in so I'll be going." Goku said leaving the dazed Sarutobi to his thoughts.

At the academy

"You ready to lose dog-breath?"

"Never, but Hinata better get ready for our date."

"Get ready to back your words up because there he is." Sasuke said pointing to the door.

And true to his words there was Goku talking to Iruka. His muscles were bigger now and he was several inches taller, he wore a light blue gi with an orange under shirt and white gloves and boots (Think Vegito's outfit).

"Dobe I challenge you to a fight."

"I accept."

"That can wait till after class, now for the teams."

(Only one team is important, Sakura is on team eight and the rest are the same)

"Team 7, Naruko Namizake, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Goku Son."

"How come they get four people?" "Because, there were too many graduates so we had to make a four man team."

"Besides, it's just the dobe it's not like he can do anything."

"You know Kiba, it's not wise to anger someone stronger than you before a fight. Speaking of which let's get this over with." He said getting up and heading outside with the whole class following.

The two were now on the grounds of the academy with Iruka officiating and their senseis watching.

"BEGIN."

Goku shot forward and punched Kiba then roundhouse kicked him into the air but before he got far Goku grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. He then spun and threw him into the wall leaving an unconscious Kiba and stunned spectators. (He's not overpowered; Kiba's just weak with an ego and underestimated him)

Seeing it was over a man with spiky white hair and a blue mask stood up and said;

"Team 7 follow me."

On the roof

"Alright let's discuss our likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies etcetera. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business as are my dislikes and hobbies, I dream sometimes." He said causing his students to sweat drop.

"You next blondie."

"My name is Naruko Namizake; I like my friends, the hokage, training and ramen, I dislike Kiba-teme people who don't take their job seriously and those who look down on others, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends, my dream is to be hokage.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my friends my family and flower pressing, I dislike Kiba, arrogant people and people who look down on others, my hobbies are the same as Naruko's and my dream is to be a strong leader to the Hyuuga clan."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends and getting stronger, I dislike a lot of things, don't have many hobbies and my dream, no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"My name is Goku Son, I like training and hokage jiji, I dislike arrogance and people who look down on others, don't have many hobbies and my dreams are to be the best ninja this world has ever seen and to find a certain person and deliver some long overdue justice."

Seeing the others looking at him oddly he said "I'd rather not elaborate on that." "Well tomorrow I'll be giving you your real genin exam, don't eat breakfast." And with that he shunshined away.

"Wait darn we didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by real genin exam."

"Later."

"WAIT!" the three yelled seeing him leaving. "Hmm."

"You want to go with us to see Kiba fulfil his end of the deal."

"What do you mean?"

"We bet him that if you could beat him he'd have to wear a tutu."

"And….he actually agreed to this?"

"Yeah, he's not very smart, so you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And with that the four left.

The end

Jutsu translation

**Enton: ****Enerugīringu**-Energy release: Energy Ring

**Enton: ****Kienzan**-Energy release: Destructo disc

**Enton: ****Enerugī shōheki****-**Energy release: Energy Barrier

Hinata and Sasuke's attire is basically the same, but for Naruko's outfit go here .?o=32 (all credit for that image goes to Monkeex3), it's not exactly as I imagined it(the sleeves only go to her elbows and the skirt is a bit longer) bit it's pretty damn close.

Do you think Zabuza and Haku should live, leave a review telling me what you think.

Till next time, ja ne.


	3. Tests, Bars and Eyebrows OH MY!

Summary: Goku Son is the class dobe and pariah of the hidden leaf village, what will happen when he discovers that he holds a legendary power and is the only one who can stop an ancient evil from taking over the world.

PNDG: It's me again, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but 10th grade just started and I'm just getting used to the flow. I'll try to keep updating though.

Sasuke: I'm willing to bet you're just lazy.

PNDG: Am not.

Sasuke: Are too.

PNDG: Alright, since you have so much talk I'll just let you do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: WHAT! You can't be serious.

PNDG: You bet I am.

Sasuke: Can't we talk about this?

PNDG: No

Goku: That's what you get for sassing the author

Sasuke: what am I saying you can't make me do this.

PNDG: Oh yes I can.

Sasuke: No

Hinata: Come on Sasuke

Naruko: Yeah, just do it.

Sasuke: no

PNDG: So help me god if you don't do it I'll pair you with Sakura.

Sasuke: Pokenarutodbzguy does not own Naruto, DBZ, Mario Kart or any of their characters, moves or locations. Happy now?

PNDG: Very.

Goku: Now you know how it feels.

PNDG: On with the show!

"Hey" Talking

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu thinking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique`

**Chapter 3: Tests, bars and eyebrows OH MY!**

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

The three were currently sitting in training ground 7 playing a game of go fish while Goku was meditating.

"Where the heck is he? This is unprofessional dammit." Naruko said in frustration.

"I know. I hope this isn't a regular thing." Hinata added.

"Hey what's Goku doing?" Sasuke said looking over at his fellow raven haired teammate.

"It looks like he's meditating."

"But what are those wierd blue whips coming off of him?"

**Inside Goku's mindscape**

"So those whip things are scanning my surroundings?" Goku asked in amazement.

"_**Exactly, this way you can't be caught off guard while meditating." **_The great demon replied.__

"Good, hey what's that weird feeling?" he asked.

"_**Someone has wondered into your range, it looks like your blonde haired teammate."**_

"Naruko?"

"_**Sure, and your sensei is here."**_

"But I just started meditating!"

"_**Yes, but I've altered it so that one minute in here**_

_**is ten minutes out there."**_

"How did you do that?" asked the confused twelve year old boy.

"_**Well this is your mind so I can make certain alterations in here."**_

"Can I do that as well?"

"_**Yes you can, it's your mind after all."**_

"I can alter anything?"

"_**Yes, wait why."**_

When Goku started to snicker Kyuubi realized something was up so he formed a mirror.

"_**KIT!" **_Goku fell down laughing at what he had done. The great Kyuubi was now pink with long eyelashes and a red bow.

"_**Kit I'm gonna kill you!" **_He yelled lunging at the cage.

"Sorry Kyuu gotta go." Goku said as he disappeared from his mindscape.

**In the real world**

"Hello, anybody in there?" Goku's blonde haired teammate asked poking him in the forehead. She stumbled back when his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Whoa, dang it Goku don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, so did you need to talk to me about some thing?"

"I came to tell you that sensei is here."

"So he is. I guess we should join the others." He said getting up and walking towards where Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata were standing.

"Yeah." She replied as she got up to follow him.

"You're late Cyclops." Goku said causing his teammates to giggle (Sasuke smirked, because Uchihas don't giggle of course) and Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Sorry, I had to save the village from a giant tiger then I had to attend my hero ceremony then I got lost on the road of life." He said and this time it was his students turn to sweat drop.

"You're kidding right."

"If a giant tiger was attacking the village wouldn't we have noticed?"

"Don't hero ceremonies take days to prepare?"

"Isn't the road of life a one way street?"

"You just slept late didn't you?"

"Yep!" he said with an eye smile causing his students to fall down in classic anime style.

"Can we just get this over with before I become brain dead?" Naruko asked as she and the others rose to their feet.

"Hold on I have to pee." Goku said.

"Alright, but hurry up."

**Two minutes later**

"I have three bells here." He said while holding them up for his team to see. "To pass you will each have to get a bell from me."

"But sensei there's only three bells."

"Very observant Hinata, one of you will be going back to the academy for another year."

"WHAT!" The four shocked genin yelled.

"You have until midday to get a bell, and you better come at me with the intent to kill, GO!" At his command they leapt into the trees... except for Goku.

"Aren't you going to hide like the others?" Kakashi asked his student.

"I'm gonna have to fight you sooner or later so why not sooner?"

"Good point." Kakashi said pulling out his orange book. "But one of a ninja's greatest tools is the element of surprise. You seem to have forgotten that."

"Is that so? Another thing a ninja must always remember is to pay attention to his surroundings." 'Goku' said as he poofed into smoke.

"What the? Kage bunshin? But that's a jonin level kinjutsu! I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him based on his grades. Now where'd he go?... There!" he turned around just in time to block a kunai thrown from the trees, he then had to block another one sent towards the bells.

"Damn, I guess I was a little foolish to think a jonin would fall for that." He said while stepping from between the trees. "I guess I'll try the direct approach." He said while forming hand seals.

"**Enton: ****Kienzan!" **a familiar buzzing was heard as Goku threw the disc towards Kakashi who had to dive out of its path.

"I've never seen a jutsu like that before."

"I see I've captured your interest, let me show you another one. **Enton: ****Enerugīringu**!" Goku said as he threw the yellow ball at Kakashi who promptly dodged it, imagine his surprise when it followed him as Goku moved his fingers.

'How is he even doing this?' thought Kakashi as he continually dodged the yellow orb. 'Maybe if I make him lose his concentration it'll stop.' Kakashi started to form hand seals and shouted; **Doton: ****Shinjū Zanshu**! He then sunk into the ground and out of Goku's vision.

'Where did he go?' Goku wondered as he looked around for his sensei, 'Did he leave or something?'

"_**Below you!" **_Kyuubi yelled in his mind. Goku jumped just in time to avoid being caught by a pair of hands that burst from the ground.

"It seems you're much more skilled than your grades at the academy let on." Kakashi said as he rose from the ground.

"I guess I am."

"I'm guessing you switched with a shadow clone when you supposedly went to pee?" Kakashi asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Not a bad strategy for someone who was supposed to be the dead last of his class."

"Things aren't always as they seem sensei." Goku said as he slid into the sky buster taijutsu stance, "I haven't got all day so I think I'll be taking those bells now."

"_**Don't get cocky kit. Kakashi is a jonin and your just a genin, one wrong move and you'll be out cold on the ground."**_ Kyuubi said inside Goku's mind.

'Hai.' He said back as he rushed Kakashi.

'Hmm, an unknown taijutsu style. I'll have to ask Gai about this when I see him.' Kakashi thought as he watched Goku approach.

"Take this!" Goku yelled as he threw a punch which Kakashi easily avoided by tipping his head to the side. However, the punch was simply a distraction as he became aware of Goku's leg rocketing towards his head. He simply raised his hand and caught it, he then spun and threw Goku across the clearing.

Goku started doing hand seals as soon as he landed and called out "**Enton: ****Kienzan**!" Goku brought his hand down and sent the disc spiralling towards his sensei who dodged out of the way.

"Damn, this isn't working. But you know what they say, there's power in numbers, **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" Goku made a cross sign and channeled some chakra causing fifteen more Goku's then appeared next to the original. "Let's get him guys." Goku yelled as he and his clones charged Kakashi.

However, Kakashi was ready and set about destroying each clone with a good blow until only one Goku was left.

"This has been fun but I need to test the others so I think I'll end it here, Ninja arts." Kakashi said as he disappeared from Goku's view.

"Where'd he go?" Goku soon got his answer as Kakashi appeared behind him and finished the name of his technique;

"One thousand years of death." He yelled as he jammed his index and middle fingers in a place they shouldn't have been.

"Aaaaaaaah!" 'Goku' yelled as he was propelled through the air only to poof away mid flight.

"Another shadow clone? Where'd you go?" Kakashi searched the area for his students chakra signature only to find it moving away at a fast pace.

"I guess he's had enough, I should probably test the others." Kakashi said as he leapt off to find his next victi uh, I mean student.

**With Goku**

Goku grimaced as he received his unfortunate clone's memories.

"Uh, I gotta make sure he never catches me with that. In any case, since the direct approach didn't work I better think up a new strategy."

"_**Good luck with that, wake me up when this stupid teamwork test is over."**_

'Team work? Is that what the test is about? I'd better go find the others.'

**With Naruko**

'Where's that pervy sensei of mine?' Naruko thought as she hopped from tree to tree. She soon got her answer as Kakashi appeared before her.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she stumbled back. "I know this is a test but you don't have to scare the crap out of me!"

"As a ninja you should always be prepared for an attack."

"Whatever, so what took you so long?" she asked her perverted sensei.

"I was dealing with Goku."

"You knocked him out?"

"No, he escaped before I could."

"A genin escaping a jonin? Seems pretty pathetic." Naruko said quirking an eyebrow.

"I could've and would've caught him but I have to test the rest of you." The jonin said while pulling out his favorite orange book.

"Then let's do this." She said as she slipped into the Namikaze clan's fighting style. "Or are you chicken?"

"Alright, let's see what you've got."

"Here I come Cyclops!" She yelled as she charged him.

She charged and swung her leg at him in a roundhouse kick which he promptly ducked causing her to go sailing over his head. She landed and rolled before she started forming hand seals.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**!" Naruko inhaled deeply and blew, sending a powerful gust of wind in Kakashi's direction.

However, Kakashi was a seasoned jonin and easily dodged out of the way of the attack.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better than that." He taunted.

"Okay then let's see you take this!" Naruko yelled as she started forming hand seals again.

"**Fūton: Kuki Yashi**!" she thrust her arm forward and sent a smaller more compressed blast of wind towards the jonin.

"Alright I'll humour you." Kakashi said as he formed the same seals as Naruko had, "**Fūton: Kuki Yashi**!"

Just as Naruko had Kakashi thrust his arm forward and sent the attack flying towards hers. Naruko's jutsu was quickly overpowered by Kakashi's which then continued on its path towards her.

"CRAP!" she dodged out of the way just in time as the jutsu continued on its path knocking down several trees.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled seeing the carnage the attack had caused.

"That attack wouldn't have killed you, it just would have taken you out of the game."

'Damn it, ninjutsu definitely isn't going to work. Taijutsu isn't much better but what else can I do?' "Here I come again!" she yelled as she once again charged the jonin.

She threw a punch to his mid section but he blocked it easily, she then sent a low sweeping kick towards his legs only to have him jump over it and land behind her. Not willing to give him an opportunity she spun around and sent her leg sailing towards his abdomen only to have him catch it.

"You can do better that can't you?"

"Screw you Kakashi!" she fired back as she swung her other leg towards his head. It didn't work as he caught it before spinning and sending her hurtling, unlike last time she hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

She rose to her feet and noticed that her sensei was no where in sight.

"Where did?"

"Behind you." She got her answer as he appeared behind her and chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Well that was fun, I think I'll go see Sasuke." Kakashi said as he jumped away giggling evilly.

**Three minutes later**

"Naruko, come on, wake up." Goku was currently poking his unconscious teammate in the arm in an attempt to wake her up. 'What could I do?'

"_**I know what you could do." **_Kyuubi said from within his mind.

'I thought you were asleep.'

"_**All your heavy thinking woke me up, now do you want to hear my idea or not?"**_

"Alright, what is it?"

As Kyuubi told him his idea Goku's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and his face became as red as a tomato.

"I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT YOU STUPID PERVERTED FOX!" Goku screamed as Kyuubi laughed maniacally in his mind. Fortunately (or unfortunately from your point of view) his scream woke up his blond teammate.

"Goku, are you okay?" she asked him while rising to her feet.

"Yeah, though I should probably ask you that question." He said not looking at her.

"I'm fine, are you sure you're okay?" she asked noticing that he was still red in the face.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said managing to look at her and suppressing his blush.

"If you say so, so what happened?"

"My guess is that one eye knocked you out and went to look for his next victim. But more importantly I have an idea." Goku said leaning against a tree.

"Shoot." She replied leaning against another tree.

" Kakashi is a jonin and none of us can take him by our selves, but if all four of us rush him at once we might be able to take him."

"Yeah! Cyclops won't stand a chance! But wait, he said only three of us can pass."

"We'll worry about that later, but none of us will pass if we don't get those bells."

"Alright, let's go find Sasuke and Hinata."

"Not yet, I think Kakashi wants to test each of us individually so I think we should wait until he's finished with them."

"Well he's probably found one of them by now so let's do some genin hunting."

"Hobey ho, let's go!" (Got that from Pendragon) The two of them then leapt away in search of their teammates.

"_**I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up again until this test is done."**_

'Whatever. Lazy bum.'

**With Sasuke**

'Surprise is a ninja's best tool.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched his sensei walking through the forest enthralled by his book. Suddenly Kakashi stumbled and dropped his book.

'Now!' Sasuke threw a kunai as Kakashi when he bent down to pick up his book. To his surprise 'Kakashi' didn't dodge and the kunai ripped right through him. But the most unexpected part was when 'Kakashi' poofed away into smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled running out to where his teacher once was. "Where did he go?" Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Behind you."

Sasuke whirled around and tried to cut his teacher with a kunai which Kakashi blocked with his own. He then jumped away and started forming hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Sasuke took a deep breath and blew sending a large ball of fire at Kakashi.

"Not bad but I can do better, **Katon: Karyū Endan**!" Kakashi inhaled deeply and blew out a mass of fire which formed into a large dragon. It crashed into Sasuke's smaller fireball and ripped through it like nothing.

Sasuke saw the mass of fire coming and jumped to the side, causing it to barrel past him into the trees before stopping.

"ARE YOU *%$*#& TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sasuke yelled at his perverted homicidal sensei.

"If you couldn't dodge that at such a slow speed then you wouldn't be worthy of being a ninja." Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles.

"Whatever, eat this Hatake! **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!" Sasuke sucked in some air and blew, sending out several medium sized fireballs. But Kakashi saw them coming and dodged out of the way each one.

"Not bad but you'll have to do better, now lets test your taijutsu." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Fine then." Sasuke said as he slid into the Uchiha fighting style before charging Kakashi. He swung his leg around in a roundhouse kick but Kakashi sidestepped then caught it as it went past him.

"Not bad but I think I'll send you on your way." Kakashi released Sasuke's leg and sent his knee into his stomach. Sasuke went sprawling from the impact and was gasping for breath as him rolled to a stop.

"Damn *gasp* he's pretty *wheeze* strong." Sasuke said to himself.

"I can see that you're not going to last much longer and I can't let time run out before I test Hinata so I'll end it here. You see, the problem with fire is that it's flashy and easy to dodge. Let me introduce you to a more discreet element. **Fūton: Kuki Yashi**!" Kakashi thrust his arm forward and sent a gust of wind towards his student.

Sasuke knew it was coming but found that after two C rank jutsus and Kakashi's crushing blow he simply didn't have enough energy left to dodge.

"CRAP!" The jutsu crashed into him and the wind was knocked out of him (Pun definitely intended). He went flying and crashed into a tree, slumping over unconscious (It wasn't as powerful as the one he used against Naruko).

"It seems that Goku, Naruko and Sasuke are quite strong for fresh out the academy genin, I hope Hinata will be this good." He said as he jumped off to find his final student.

**With Naruko and Goku**

"So then I rigged the bombs with a timer, so I could get away before they blew." Goku and Naruko were hopping through the trees looking for their teammates while Goku explained how he had painted the Hokage monument.

"So that's how you did it without anyone seeing."

"Hold on I think I Sasuke or Hinata is nearby."

"How can you tell?" His blonde haired teammate asked curiously.

"It's one of my abilities." He replied as they changed direction.

"Abilities? Do you have a bloodline our something?"

"I guess you could call it that." He replied to her.

"YATTA, from this day on we'll be known as team bloodline!" She yelled excitedly.

"Eeehhh? What do you mean?" he asked surprised by his teammate's outburst.

"Well, I'm getting my Rinnegan soon, Sasuke's gonna get his Sharingan, Hinata has her Byakugan, and you have the, the, what's it called?"

'Crap, think fast, uumm, I've got it!' "It's called the Saijin."

"The Saijin? I've never heard of that one."

"It's a pretty rare bloodline nowadays." He half lied.

"So what does it do?"

"I'll tell you later, because right now it looks like Sasuke could use some help." Goku said as they arrived in the field where Sasuke laid unconscious.

"Yeah let's wake him up."

**One minute later**

"Well you've known him for a long time, what's the easiest way to wake him?" Goku inquired to Naruko.

"Allow me to demonstrate." She calmly waked up to him and did something Goku was definitely not expecting.

"OI TEME, WAKE UP!" she then delivered a stinging slap to his cheek.

"AAAHH! WHAT THE #$%!" Sasuke yelled as he sprung up holding his now red cheek. He looked in front of him and saw a smirking Naruko and a sweat dropping Goku.

"That was your method for waking him up?"

"Yeah, pretty effective huh?" she said while winking at him.

"I guess you could say that."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM NARUKO!" Sasuke yelled loudly at his teammate who proceeded to yell at him just as loudly.

"DON'T YELL AT ME GOKU ASKED ME TO WAKE YOU UP SO I DID!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A MESU (Bitch) SOMETIMES!"

"DON'T CALL ME A MESU YOU TEME!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU A MANUKE (Jack ass (Jackass is a completely different word (Jakkasu)))!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE DUCK &%^ HAIRCUT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE $# WIPE!"

"~$ HOLE!"

"#$* FACE!"

"#$* EATER!"

"#%$ LICKING #$%~!"

"#$% SUCKING $^%*#!"

"#$%# ^_^' #$%!"

"#%#%& *&(^%# $^##^&%!"

The verbal war continued on for quite some time with Goku's sweat drop growing bigger each time.

"Guys."

"#%$^&* ^*$!~$!"

"Guys?"

"#$%^^&% ^*(%#!"

"Guys!"

"#%%&%$$ ^$^#%!"

"#%## *^%#%# (these two sure know a lot of curse words huh?)!"

"GUYS!" TYS!"#%# (these two sure know a lot of curse words huh?)!"his made the two of them stop arguing and flinging expletives long enough to hear him out.

"Huh/Yeah?"

"As fun as this has been, Kakashi has probably found Hinata by now and we need to find her so we can come up with a plan to get those bells."

"This isn't over!" they yelled at each other before jumping to the trees.

"I can tell that this team certainly won't be boring." He said as he followed them.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest**

"Now then, what could I do to catch sensei off guard?" Hinata pondered to herself she sat in a clearing. "Maybe I could lay some traps."

"I don't think you have time for that." Kakashi said as he appeared in front of her.

But Hinata, not one to be caught off guard sprang to her feet and jumped as far away from him as she could and activated her Byakugan, the familiar veins appearing beside her eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to come find me." She said as she slid into the Hyuga's gentle fist Taijutsu stance.

"I would have been here sooner but I was dealing with your teammates." He said calmly.

"What did you do to them you bastard!" she asked angrily.

"Relax, Goku's fine if not a little sore. Naruko and Sasuke though will be out for the rest of the game if Goku doesn't find them. I must say though, the three of them are very good for such fresh genin. I wonder if you'll be as strong."

"Only one way to find out." She said as she rushed him.

Kakashi was familiar with the gentle fist style of the Hyuga's and knew that unlike his other three students blocking would be foolish as the gentle fist style was designed to block someone's tenketsu (chakra points).

Each strike that the young girl sent his way was fast but Kakashi was faster. He quickly sidestepped every would-be blow and sent a low kick to Hinata's legs catching her off balance before he jumped away.

"Your taijutsu is very good, but that is to be expected from a Hyuga, I assume that as a Hyuga you don't know ninjutsu like the others?" It was common knowledge that Hyugas focused on taijutsu and weren't known to be good with ninjutsu.

"You'd be wrong." She said as she formed hand signs. "**Suiton: Piasu hari**!" Hinata inhaled and shot several darts of water at her sensei.

"It seems your water natured." Kakashi observed as he dodged the barrage.

"So you can handle that huh? Well let's see how you like it when I add a little more water! **Suiton: Mizurappa**!" Hinata inhaled deeply and blew out a large gush of water.

"I think I'd like to put those eyes of your to a real test, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Kakashi then blew out a large ball of fire in the water jutsus direction.

The two collided violently creating a dense layer of steam over the area.

Hinata used her Byakugan to search for Kakashi as his voice seemed to come from all around her.

"Come on Hinata, surely those eyes of yours can help you in this situation."

Hinata just barely managed to dive out of the way as another large fireball landed where she had been.

'Oh no, I need a plan fast or I'm going to lose.' However, she didn't have to as a hand grabbed her arm and started to pull her, she could just barely see who it was and decided not to resist.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the mist Kakashi never expected to hear dual cries of "**Fūton: Kuki Yashi**!" and "**Enton: ****Kienzan**!"

He just barely got out of the way as a familiar buzzing was heard and a fast moving yellow disc zipped past him into the steam, he wasn't safe yet as he was nearly hit by a blast of wind. But he was so focused on his front that he barely had time to register the two yellow balls that crashed into him from behind.

He had expected them to explode so he was surprised when he found out himself constricted at the arms and legs. It took him a little while but he managed to break them.

'Where'd they go?' Kakashi used his senses to search the area while he cleared the mist away with a simple wind jutsu. By the time he detected them the four where on the edges of his senses of and moving fast.

'Hmm, it seems my students may have figured out the meaning of this test, I'll give them some time and see what they come up with.' Kakashi thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his book.

**With team 7**

"We need a plan. And I think I know what it is." Goku said as he and his teammates stood in a clearing.

"We're all ears."

"Well I think that we should try and play to our strengths, Naruko and I could combine our techniques, mine can be controlled in terms of direction and your wind is more subtle and harder to dodge. Hinata is the best with taijutsu and between her attacking him at close range and us blasting him from afar he wouldn't have much time to do anything meaning that Sasuke could move in and get the bells."

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, let's do this."

**With Kakashi**

"Oh, Tsura, you naughty girl." Kakashi said as he read his book. But he soon noticed that his student's presences had re-entered the area.

'I wonder what they're going to try?' He soon got his answer as he had to dive out of the way of a Kienzan. However he didn't get time to rest as Hinata was soon upon him Byakugan activated. Just like before her strikes were precise and dangerous to block. He was about to kick her away when she jumped away.

He didn't have to wonder why as a blast of wind came from behind and nearly ripped into him.

The cycle continued for a while and Kakashi was getting winded, so far he'd had six of his tenketsu sealed off and had several small cuts from close calls with those wind jutsus and strange yellow disks. But the whole time there was one question that wouldn't leave his mind. Where was Sasuke?

However he didn't have time to ponder this as Hinata back flipped and a Kienzan zipped past him cutting his cheek. He stumbled back in surprise and Sasuke burst from the bushes, aiming for the bell. Time seemed to freeze as Sasuke's hand neared the bell, but just when he was about to grab them;

_RRRRRiiiiiinnnnnnggggg_

The bell rang out, crushing the hopes of the fresh genin. Goku and Naruko emerged from the trees, wearing the same look of disappointment Sasuke and Hinata did.

"You guys... pass."Kakashi said with an eye smile. Seeing the confused looks on his students faces he decided to elaborate.

"In the ninja world you won't always be able to do everything yourself, this is why we are placed on teams. Your teammates are there to help you, comfort you and support you when times get rough. That was the purpose of the test and you four seem to understand that, Follow me." Kakashi said as he led them to a strange stone with names on it.

"This is the KIA memorial stone, the names of heroes are enshrined on this stone."

"Cool, I want my name to be on this stone some day!" Naruko said excitedly.

"Naruko, KIA stands for killed in action." Hinata said solemnly.

"Oh."

"Yes, in fact, many of my own teammates have their names on this stone. Remember, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash, got it?"

"Yes sensei." Seeing his teams sad faces he decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, I have to go report your success to the hokage, you guys should go celebrate." Kakashi said as he shunshined away.

"So." Naruko said turning to her teammates, "What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

'Oi, Kyuu, the test is over.' Goku called mentally to his tenant as he watched his teammates argue over what the four of them would do for the rest of the day.

"_**Did you pass?" **_The now awake nine tailed demon lord asked.

'Yeah, and he gave us the rest of the day off.'

"_**Ooh, this is a good opportunity to get to know your female teammates. Threesome anyone?**_

'God, you're such a f***ing pervert! You weren't like this in the forest!' Goku mentally yelled at the fox.

"_**Whatever kill joy, I was more serious in the forest because you needed my full attention, I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up unless you're under attack or losing your virginity."**_

'Fine, you lazy pervert.'

**At the hokage's office**

The jonin senseis of each team were currently giving the results of their teams evaluation exam.

"Team 1 fail."

"Team 2 fail."

"Team 3 fail."

"Team 4 fail."

"Team 6 fail."

"Team 7 pass." Gasps wentthe room as Kakashi was known for failing every team he got.

"These must have been some group of kids if you passed them Kakashi." Said a man named Asuma Sarutobi. He was the son of the Hokage and the jonin sensei of team ten.

"Maybe we should have a little contest between teams? A friendly spar if you will." The person who said this was one of the most beautiful jonin around and the sensei of team eight, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"You're on, though if I were you I'd prepare your team for defeat." Kakashi replied.

However before she could reply the door burst open and a loud voice rang out.

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR? MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL HAS PASSED HIS YOUTHFUL TEAM AND IS GOING TO HAVE A YOUTHFUL CONTEST WITH THE OTHER YOUTHFUL SENSEIS AND THEIR YOUTHFUL TEAMS, MY YOUTHFUL TEAM MUST PARTICIPATE TOO! The owner of the voice was none other than (do I really need to say it?) Maito Gai, the self proclaimed green beast of Konoha and the sensei of team nine.

"Gai, I assume your here to drop off your mission report right?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Gai said showing his rare serious side. He handed a folder to the Hokage and nodded at Kakashi before disappearing.

"Now then, can we please continue?"

"Of course Hokage sama, Team eight pass."

"Team ten pass."

"Alright, dismissed." At this moment all the shinobi in the room vanished except four.

"I hope you two are ready to lose." Kurenai said as she too vanished.

"Victory will soon be mine Kakashi." Asuma said as he followed Kurenai's lead.

"Hokage Sama, there's some thing about Goku that I have to report." Kakashi started to say but Hiruzen raised his hand silencing him.

"If this is about his powers then I already know, but it's not my place to tell, if you really want to know then you should ask Goku yourself."

"Hai Hokage Sama." Kakashi said as he disappeared off to wherever it is Kakashis go.

"*Sigh* Now back to the greatest evil of all time, paper work."

**Meanwhile**

So it's decided, we'll head to the Go-kart track then we'll go paintballing, then we'll hit the karaoke bar (Don't say they're too young, if you're old enough to kill you're old enough to drink)." Naruko said as she held a map in front of her.

"Sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

Goku sighed to himself as he remembered how he had gotten roped into all of this.

_**Flashback from earlier**_

_Goku was sitting down wondering when his sensei would come when three shadows loomed over him. He looked up to see his teammates._

"_Do you guys need something?" he asked confusedly._

"_No, we just came to tell you that you're going to be hanging with us from now on." Naruko said calmly._

"_I don't have a say in this?"_

"_No." Hinata said while Sasuke smirked._

_**End flashback**_

"Alright let's go!" Naruko said hopping to her feet. Knowing that it would be useless to argue Goku, Hinata and Sasuke just followed her.

**Thirty minutes later at the Go-kart track**

The Double Dash Go-kart track was located in the entertainment district of Konoha. The entertainment district was the largest part of Konoha taking up a half of the village with the residential, medical, business (places like the ANBU HQ, The Hokage tower, the academy and other places of business both shinobi and civilian are located here) and market districts each taking up an eighth of the village (In this story the villages are city sized, Konoha is a little bigger than New York). This is where most of the villages casinos, water parks, etc. Where located. It was a known fact that this is where most ninjas spent their free time.

The four were currently engaged in a team race double dash style on the sandy dunes track. Currently, Goku and Naruko held first place with Sasuke and Hinata in second and several others trailing behind.

As they went passed the item scrolls Naruko reached out and grabbed two of them, Sasuke grabbed one of the scrolls when they passed them as well.

Naruko unfurled the scroll and put one of their chakra capsules into the special socket (Civilians will play too so ninjas can't use chakra, there are special chakra capsules around the field that when inserted into a special socket on the scroll will open it). There was a pop and a green shell popped out.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now get these two off our tail!" Goku yelled back to Naruko.

"You got it!" She yelled back as she loaded the shell into the cannon and fired it.

The shell moved towards Sasuke and Hinata at rapid speeds but Hinata saw it coming and moved around it causing it to hit another car and knock them out temporarily.

"You'll have to do better than that! Sasuke, pop the scroll!" Hinata yelled back to her raven haired boyfriend.

"As you wish." Sasuke did the same as Naruko had before but instead of a shell a red spotted mushroom popped out.

"Just what we need!" the two said in unison. Sasuke loaded the shell but instead of launching it granted them a burst of speed, allowing them to go right around Goku and Naruko.

"Later!" they yelled in unison as they passed them.

"Crap! And we're almost to the finish line, we don't have time to catch up we're almost to the finish line!" Goku yelled.

"Hold on, I'll see what's in the last scroll. YES!"

"What is it?"

"It's a mushroom!"

"Alright! That's just what we need! Let's punch it!"

"Here we go." Naruko loaded the mushroom and just like with their friends they gained a burst of speed putting them right next to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Miss us?" they asked in unison.

"Like a rash!" Sasuke yelled back.

"It doesn't matter. We'll win anyway." Hinata said as the finish line approached.

It was impossible to tell who won as they crossed but they knew the answer would soon come.

As soon as the last team (the ones who got hit with the turtle shell) passed the finish line the game board started calculating places. The air was thick with anticipation as the names started appearing starting with eighth place.

"BELIEVE IT BIATCH!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Goku and Naruko high-fived as their names appeared in first right above Sasuke and Hinata's in second,

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" Sasuke and Hinata yelled at their gloating friends.

"Come on. Don't hate just because you lost." Naruko said cockily.

"Yeah, second place isn't so bad." Goku chimed in.

"OH YEAH, WELL LET'S SEE YOU TWO BEAT US AT PAINTBALL!" They yelled angrily.

"BRING IT ON!" Goku and Naruko yelled back.

**At the paintball course**

The four were now at the Adrenaline paintball course having an all out shoot out. The other twenty six contestants had already been eliminated and now it was just the four of them. Goku and Naruko were stationed back to back behind a large boulder contemplating their next move.

"I'll go left you go right." Naruko said as she peered around the corner to see Sasuke and Hinata standing in the open waiting for them.

"Sounds like a plan." Goku responded as he counted down on his fingers.

"AAAAHHH!" the two of them dove out and started to shoot at Sasuke and Hinata. However, they had anticipated this and quickly returned fire as they all dove for cover. Each of them had gotten shot a few times and the life lights on their harnesses were red.

"We've got to end this now. I'm willing to make a sacrifice." Sasuke whispered to Hinata while holding a grenade.

"You sure about that?" Hinata whispered back.

"Yeah, I've calculated it, if I come fourth and you come first then we'll still win." He said.

"Alright, good luck."

Sasuke ran out into the open and yelled, "Here I am, come and get me you losers!" Sasuke yelled raising his grenade.

Goku and Naruko weren't about to take that from him and came out shooting. Every ball hit him but before they did he threw the grenade. Only once it was too late did they notice it coming towards them.

"CRAP!" They tried to dive for cover but it was too late, the grenade exploded sending paint everywhere and including them and turning their lights to black.

The alarm soon went off signalling that the game was over.

**Back in the main building**

Sasuke's words proved true as he and Hinata were the winners of the competition.

"It looks like today has been a draw." Naruko and Goku said with eyes narrowed.

"Indeed." Sasuke replied.

"Just don't expect it to be like this next time." Hinata said.

"Oh it won't be."

"Bar time?"

"Yep."

**A few minutes later in the streets**

"So which bar should we head to?(old enough to kill…..)"

"There's this one on fifth street that"

"Well if it isn't the losers of team seven."

"KIBA NO BAKA, DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A LOSER."

The owners of the voices were team eight, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame who was one of the few other genin who team seven respected because he took his job as a ninja seriously.

"Shino? You're hanging with these guys? I thought you were better than that." Goku said confusedly.

"Normally I would not but our sensei has ordered us to get to know each other in order to improve our teamwork." The stoic Aburame replied.

"You guys think you're so special just because you're a team of four, well guess what we're getting a fourth teammate tomorrow too." Kiba said cockily.

"Hopefully he'll actually have some skill, because Shino's the only competent member of your team, Kiba you wouldn't be so bad if you actually tried but Haruno's completely useless." Goku said as his teammates laughed.

'Oh no, I can't let him make me look bad in front of Sasuke-Kun, Otherwise I'll never get him away from that Hyuga bitch, I'll show him.' **'CHAA! LET'S SHOW HIM!' **inner Sakura screeched as Sakura charged him.

"GOKU NO BAKA!" Sakura charged Goku and threw a sloppy punch at him. Goku simply sidestepped it and put his foot out causing her to trip and fall.

"*WAAAAAAHHH* I BROKE A NAIL!" Sakura sobbed. 'Now Sasuke-kun will think I'm ugly.'

"Uuuuumm, we'll be going now." Goku said as he and his teammates walked away while Shino stood stoically and Kiba laughed at Sakura's predicament.

**A few hours later**

"Hey Naruuukooo, watcha doooin?" Goku asked with a slur.

"Nooothin, whadabout you." She asked just as drunk.

"Nooothin, what are Sasuke an Hinata doin?" He asked looking for the two.

"They're over there makin out." Naruko said pointing to a corner with them in it.

"Hey, whoo's that on stage singin?" Goku said causing his friend to look at the stage. But once they got a good look they sobered up quickly.

"Oh!"

"My!"

"God!"

"What the hell is that?" Goku asked pointing to the _thing _on stage. It was green, with a bowlish haircut and massive caterpillar eyebrows. Sasuke and Hinata had stopped making out because the sheer horror of the thing killed the mood. They were scared now but what happened next had them absolutely terrified.

Another one of those things burst through the door. It was equally green with even bigger eyebrows. All hell broke loose and people started screaming and running as the things started yelling at each other.

"LEE, YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE ALCHOHOL!" The second thing yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"GAI-SENSEI I'M SORRY, I WAS WEAK!" the thing now identified as Lee yelled back.

"NO IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN LESS LENIENT! IF I CAN'T CURE YOU OF THIS ADDICTION THEN I WILL RUN TWO THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT I WILL DO FIVE THOUSAND PUSH UPS!"

The things then ran towards each other and started hugging and crying with a tropical background.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LET'S GET THE *$#% OUT OF HERE!" Goku yelled as he and the others bolted from the bar as fast as they could.

**Konoha Shinobi Residential area**

The four had run six miles until they thought they were safe from those _things._

"*Gasp* That was *Wheeze* horrible!" Goku said as they stopped.

"*Choke* Yeah, I'm gonna have *Cough* Nightmares forever." Naruko replied.

"I need a cold shower after that." Hinata added.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered.

"See you guys later." They said as they disappeared into the night.

"Yeah." Goku and Naruko replied.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably get going." Naruko said.

"Yeah, me too, bye." Goku said as he started to walk away.

"Later." Naruko said as she turned and left, leaving the street empty.

'Having friends is pretty fun.' Goku thought to himself as he walked down the lonely street towards home.

**The end**

Well that's all for now, next chapter we'll have some genin comparisons. Now for the power level guide. And these aren't DBZ power levels

**Rank Guide**(These are recommended levels but certain abilities will make for exceptions. E.g. Sakura's brains allowing her to become a genin even though she clearly wasn't ready.)

Civilian- at least 1

Academy student- at least 1

Genin-1,600

Chuunin-22,500

Jonin-90,000

ANBU-57,600

Hunter Nin-45,600

Special Jonin- 184,900

ANBU Captain-302,500

Kage-518,400

**Letter Rank**

E-5,000

D-23,700

C-85,620

B-150,700

A-270,900

S-390,500

SS-450,700

SSS-590,800

**Character levels**

Goku-4,096

Sasuke-4,489

Naruko-4,054

Hinata-4,062

Kakashi (Holding Back)-10,000

**Jutsu**

**Doton: ****Shinjū Zanshu-**Earth style: Double suicide decapitation

**Fūton: Daitoppa**-Wind style: Great breakthrough

**Fūton: Kuki Yashi-**Wind style: Air palm

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-**Fire style: Great fireball

**Katon: Karyū Endan-** Fire style: Fire dragon flame projectile

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**-Fire style: Phoenix flower

**Suiton: Piasu hari**-Water style: piercing needles

**Suiton: Mizurappa**-Water style: Violent water wave

Well that's it for now, review, ask questions, you know, the works. Until next time, ja ne.


	4. Comparisons part 1

Summary: Goku Tsuguri is the class dobe and pariah of the hidden leaf village, what will happen when he discovers that he holds a legendary power and is the only one who can stop an ancient evil from taking over the world.

Pndg: I'm back again peoples! Would have updated sooner but I'm working on Nsc in tandem with my other story Pakc. Plus our end-of-term exams started a week after I started this chapter and I had to study.

Sasuke: Sucks for you. We ninja never have to do exams.

Goku: What about the chuunin exams?

Naruko: And the jonin exams?

Sasuke: Yeah, but those are basically several days of butt kicking.

Goku: With a slight chance of death!

Sasuke: Yeah, but at least we don't have to sit down writing stupid AND useless stuff for a week and a half.

Pndg: Screw you Sasuke!

Sasuke: Whoa! I didn't know you swing that way.

Goku: ….

Naruko: …

Pndg: Wh-What? THAT'S IT! SUPER HUMILIATING AUTHOR MAGIC GO! *zaps Sasuke*

Sasuke: *In much higher voice* What did you do to me!

Naruko: H-holy crap! You turned him into a girl! *falls to ground laughing*

Sasuke: I demand you turn me back!

Pndg: No! You're going to stay like that till you learn some respect!

Sasuke: What!

Goku: *Laughs* Look on the bright side *Chuckles* at least your fan girls will finally leave you alone…...Sasha *breaks down laughing*

Sasuke: %*&# you Goku!

Goku: You may be a girl but I still don't like you like that.

Sasuke: $%^&

Pndg: Naruko, the disclaimer please?

Naruko: I always knew this day would come. But I won't whine and bitch like Goku and Sasha.

Goku: Hey!

Sasuke: My name's not Sasha damn it!

Pndg: It is now.

Sasha: You've got to be kidding me!

Pndg: No I'm not. Naruko, if you will.

Naruko: Pokenarutodbzguy does not own Naruto, DBZ, or any of their characters, moves or locations.

Pndg: Good, now I've wasted enough of your time so

Sasha: Change me back!

Goku: Calm down...Sasha. *Goku and Naruko burst out laughing*

Sasha: God damn it!

Pndg: On with the

Goku: Can I say it?

Pndg: Sure, why not.

Goku: On with the show!

"Hey" Talking

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu thinking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique or flashback announcement

"_Hey" _Flashback

**CHAPTER 4: COMPARISONS**

"This is Exploding Fox in position."

"This is Psycho Sunshine in position."

"This is Raven Avenger in position."

"This is Phantom Eye I'm in position."

"This is Ero Cyclops checking in." Kakashi said as several snickers went over the line.

"Remind me why I let you pick the codenames?"

"I said I'd give everyone a codename that suited them perfectly. And I'll be damned if I didn't." Goku yelled defiantly causing his teammates to laugh even louder at their sensei's misfortune.

At this Kakashi bowed his head in embarrassment knowing it was his fault.

"Do you have the target in your sights?" he said trying to get them to stop laughing about it.

"Yes." Goku replied from his hiding point in a tree.

"Yeah." Sasuke said atop a small water tower.

"Uh-huh." Hinata responded hiding behind a wall.

"You bet." Naruko chimed sitting in a shop as the target passed by.

"On the count of three detain her but do not, I repeat DO NOT harm her."

"Understood sensei."

"One, two…..THREE!"

At his count the genin members of team seven burst from there hiding places and surrounded the startled target in the street much to the surprise of the civilians around them.

But their target had years of experience dealing with ninjas and almost immediately scaled a nearby wall before jumping onto a nearby roof in an attempt to escape.

"Sensei, the target is attempting to escape." Hinata informed their sensei over the line.

"Well don't just stand there chase her." He replied.

"Hai." The four responded simultaneously before jumping to the top of the wall and onto the same roof.

"Sensei we've relocated the target and are pursuing them." Naruko informed their teacher over the line.

"Good, now hurry up and catch her so we can be done. She escaped the last two times, don't let it happen again."

"Cause you've just been soooooooooo helpful!" Goku shot at him.

"You should get a medal for your extraordinary participation!" he yelled angrily at their teacher.

"Well if you have such a problem with my leadership method then hurry and catch her. Or do you want to be doing this all day?"

Instead of responding the genin just sped up not willing to let her escape again.

"Damn it! She's too fast!" Sasuke said in frustration as their target sped up even more.

"She's gonna get away again!" Naruko yelled in despair and rage.

"Dammit I've had enough of this!" Goku yelled as he started forming hand seals.

"**Enton: ****Enerugīringu**!" He thrust his hands forward and two yellow balls shot from his fingertips.

"Direct hit!" The yellow balls hit the target and she found herself constricted at the limbs.

"Jeez Goku why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Naruko asked in frustration.

"I would have but we were too far away to get an accurate hit." Goku explained to his teammate as they walked towards their restricted target.

"Plus you gotta admit. It was a pretty good work out." He said annoying her even more.

"Workout! You call chasing her through the city a workout!" She yelled at him.

"Monster? Baka she's just a"

"SHE IS NOT! SHE IS A DEMON FROM THE FOULEST PITS OF HELL! SHE GARNERS PLEASURE FROM WATCHING PEOPLE SUFFER TRYING TO CATCH HER AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN. WE'VE HAD TO DO IT FIVE TIMES ALREADY!AND I REFUSE TO DO IT AGAIN!" She screamed for all of Konoha to hear.

"YOU!" Naruko yelled angrily as they reached her.

"I SHOULD SKIN YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED US!" She yelled to her.

"Baka she's very important to the daimyos wife, if you skin her then there'll be hell to pay."

"I DON'T CARE! SHE HAS TO PAY!" She yelled in rage.

"Baka keep your voice down." Sasuke said annoyedly.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO TEME!" She yelled as she rounded on him

"Well at least we're done now." Hinata said in an attempt to lighten the angry atmosphere for the target's sake. It wasn't that she had any sympathy for her. How could she after they'd have to catch her six times now. She just didn't want to go through the trouble of having to explain how the target had died.

"So! We'll just have to catch her again!" Naruko said in a less loud but no less angry tone.

"Well let's just refuse it next time." Hinata suggested ending the argument…for now.

"Oi depth perception. We caught the damn cat!" Goku yelled angrily to Kakashi over the line while Sasuke picked up the brown feline.

"Good, check for the red ribbon to verify." Kakashi replied ignoring the jab.

"Yep this is Tora alright." Hinata said as she spotted the red ribbon on her ear.

"Good meet me with the target at the hokage's office. Ero Cyclops out."

"Don't you think you should untie her now?" Hinata asked concerned not for the cats wellbeing but for the explanation they'd have to give about the marks it could leave.

"Fine." Goku said annoyedly as he snapped his fingers causing the yellow rings to disappear.

It proved to be a mistake as the first thing she did with her newfound freedom was to attack Sasuke's face.

"AAAHH! RETIE HER! RETIE HER!" Sasuke yelled as he was mauled by the animal.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DEMON LOVER!"

"GOKU DO SOMETHING!"

"I don't know man. She really seems to like you." Goku said with a smirk while Naruko laughed in delight and Hinata looked on in concern at Sasuke's predicament.

"DO SOMETHING GOD DAMN IT!"

"Maybe you should help him Goku." Hinata said worriedly.

"Fine." Goku said as he did the technique again much to Sasuke's delight and Tora and Naruko's discontent.

"Here let me." Hinata said as she picked the struggling cat off Sasuke's face.

"Can we get going? I don't want to be around this psycho cat any longer than I have too." Sasuke said gingerly touching the newly formed scratch marks on his face.

"Whatever you say Ibiki junior." Goku said as Sasuke gave him the most heated glare he could manage.

**At the Hokage's office**

'Poor Tora.(Hinata)'

'So that's why she ran away. Can't say I blame her.(Goku)'

'Serves the thing right for mauling me.(Guess who)'

'TAKE THAT YOU STUPID &$*#ING CAT!(Go on, guess)'

These were the thoughts on the minds of team seven as they stood in the Hokage's office watching Tora get the life squeezed out of her by her owner.

"Thank you very much. I'll make sure my little Tora doesn't escape again." Madame Shinji said as she paid and left the office still squeezing the life out of the feline.

"Hey old man. You're not going to be sending us after that stupid cat again tomorrow are you?" Goku asked fearing his answer.

"No, I'll be sending team ten tomorrow." The aged kage replied much to team seven's relief.

"Good. Because if I ever see that damn cat again I'm going to deliver it barbecued." Naruko said angrily causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Okay then. You guys meet at training ground fifteen in one hour." Kakashi said to his team.

"Why?" Goku asked suspicious of him.

"Let's just say that we'll be having a little fun." Kakashi replied as he shunshined out of the room.

"Something's up. What did he mean by that?" Hinata said suspicious of their sensei.

"It's probably nothing." Sasuke said though he too was suspicious of Kakashi.

"Yeah cause it's not like Kakashi's "fun" involves torturing us in cruel and unusual ways and calling it training." Goku said to the silent agreement of his teammates.

"Well you got me there, but it's not like we have a choice so let's go to Ichiraku's before we head over there." Naruko suggested in a much better mood having witnessed the cat's torture.

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Hold on Goku. I need to talk to you." Sarutobi said as the kids were leaving.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you guys later." Goku said.

"Sure." Naruko, Sasuke and Hinata responded as they left the hokage's office.

"What is it old man?" Goku asked as he took a seat.

"Well, it's about your…...abilities."

"What about them?" Goku asked sensing a serious issue.

"Kakashi came to me the other day after your genin exam to ask about several strange jutsu he had seen you use." The wise old Kage said taking a drag of his pipe.

"And it made me realise that people are likely to become suspicious once your powers become common knowledge. Some might even take it as a sign of the Kyuubi. Which is why it's important that we deal with this before it gets to that stage." He said seriously.

"I know. In fact Naruko asked me about it during the genin test." He responded just as seriously.

"And what did you tell her?"

"It was sort of short notice but I told her that I was one of the sole carriers of an ancient bloodline called the Saijin. Which wasn't a complete lie." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes that could work." Sarutobi said stroking his beard.

"But you are aware of the repercussions of that right?" he asked the boy.

"What repercussions?" Goku asked him curiously.

"Well I'd have to tell the council of course. And that could lead them to want to run tests on you. People in general would treat you much differently being the container of the Kyuubi and the last holder of an ancient bloodline and some may even try to acquire it for themselves, especially once you unlock the full extent of your powers. Not to mention you might have the clan restoration act forced on you." He said solemnly.

"What's the clan restoration act?"

"The clan restoration act states that should the majority of a country or villages authority figures feel it necessary the last member or members of a particular clan or family will be required by law to take on multiple partners."

"Wow this is a lot more than I expected." Goku said leaning back in the chair.

"Yes. But you have to remember with great power comes"

"Great responsibility. I know. And besides, I'd much rather people think I'm the last member of an ancient clan than they know I'm from a different species all together."

"Good. But I must warn you that after I report this you'll have to come before the council." He said solemnly.

"I figured. But I'll get my story straight before then."

"Oh and by the way, if you and your friends put on as good a show as you did during the exam I may just have to give you a better mission soon."

"Wow really! Thanks jiji! No more Tora for this guy!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Wait…what do you mean by put on a show?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, now I believe your friends are waiting for you and as you can see I have quite a bit of work to do." Sarutobi said as he turned back to the mountain of paper work on his desk.

"Ok see you later I guess." Goku responded as he exited the office.

'I wonder if he knows that he could do that with kage bunshin? Oh well, I'll probably use that as a bargaining tool later.' Goku thought to himself as he left to go find his friends.

**One hour later**

"And they were green and had massive eyebrows." The rest of the genin was sitting around with horrified looks on their faces as team seven retold the story of the green things in the bar while their senseis talked about something completely inconsequential to this story.

"They started shouting at each other about doing thousands of insane amounts of exercise and started crying too." Naruko said as the looks on the other the other genin's faces grew even more terrified.

"After that they ran towards each other and started hugging and crying each other's names with a tropical background that not even my Byakugan could see through." Hinata continued for her teammate.

By this time the genin were shaking with terror but after what happened next the proverbial ^%&$ hit the fan.

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! ME AND MY YOUTHFUL TEAM HAVE ARRIVED!" Gai said as he and his team appeared on the grounds.

"GAI SENSEI YOU ARE THE EPITOME OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled beside him while his teammates sweat dropped at the usual (I know what I said) display.

"HOLY #$%^ THEY'RE BACK!" Goku yelled in horror while the other genin cowered in fear. This proved to be the wrong action as it drew Lee and Gai's attention towards them.

"Look sensei it's the youthful genin from the other night!" Lee yelled pointing towards Goku.

"So it is Lee, and his flames of youth burn as brightly as ever!" Gai returned.

"SENSEI NOTHING IS AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU!" Lee yelled happily with tears in his eyes.

"NO LEE. YOU ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL THING THERE IS!" He yelled tearing up as well.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Lee and Gai ran towards each other and started hugging and crying again with the familiar background.

"SWEET JESUS THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled in absolute horror.

"BATTLE STATIONS! WE'VE GOT TO HOLD THEM OFF!" Goku yelled as he drew a kunai.

"*$#^ THAT! RUN FOR YOUR #$%^ING LIVES!" Hinata screamed as she and the other genin turned tail and ran for it.

"Well you guys did it again." A girl her hair in buns named Tenten said beside him.

"*Sigh* Come on, let's go get them. Gai, you stay here and uuum, guard the training field." Asuma said as he, Kakashi and Kurenai went to retrieve the fleeing genin.

"ME AND LEE WILL GUARD IT WITH EVERY FIBER OF OUR YOUTHFUL BEINGS!" Gai yelled excitedly much to the displeasure of their teammate Tenten and their other Hyuga teammate Neji who knew what was coming next.

"GAI SENSEI YOU ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"LEE!"

GAI SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

**Twenty minutes later**

It took ten minutes to gather up the scattered genin and another ten to convince them that Gai and Lee were not alien monsters that had come to torture them into insanity. But now, after twenty minutes they could finally get the competition underway.

"Okay guys." Kurenai said holding up a jar with paper slips in it.

"I want you all to come and take a slip from this jar. Then read the number on it."

The genin each came up as Kurenai had instructed and took a paper slip from the jar.

"One." Sasuke said holding up his slip.

"Two." Chouji said with his hand in his bag of chips.

"Three." Shino said in stoically.

"Four." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Five." Ino said next.

"Six." Hinata said hoping that she didn't get stuck with an easy opponent like Ino.

"Seven." Naruko said after her.

"Eight." Kiba said itching for an opportunity to put Naruko in her place.

"Nine." Neji, Hinata's cousin said.

"Ten." Sakura said in horror realizing that if she didn't get to fight Ino she was going to get creamed.

"Eleven." Tenten said eying the potential competition.

"Twelve." Lee said from his position beside her.

"Thirteen." Goku said anticipating the coming battle.

"Fourteen." The person who said this was team eights newest and creepiest member Sai.

"In that case the matchups are as follows." Asuma said before taking a drag of his cigarette (Like father like son).

"First match, Sasuke vs. Chouji." At this Sasuke eyed Chouji assessing his threat level. Chouji however didn't notice because he was too focused on his chips.

"Second match, Shino vs. Shikamaru." Shino did as Sasuke had before and eyed Shikamaru assessing his skill while Shikamaru just sighed and thought about what a drag this would be.

"Third match, Ino vs. Hinata." Hinata sighed as well disappointed that she had gotten an easy opponent. Ino however was shaking in fear because she had learned not to mess with Hinata before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay class today we'll be having a little sparring exercise today."Iruka said as he stood in front of his academy class._

"_Follow me outside.'_

_**A few minutes later**_

_The first match that had been decided was Hinata and Ino. But for Ino it was more than a just a fight._

'_Come on Ino. All you have to do is beat this mesu and Sasuke-kun will finally be yours.' Ino thought to herself as thoughts of Sasuke filled her head. _

"_You're going down!" Ino said boldly trying to intimidate the Hyuga girl._

_Instead of responding Hinata sunk into her stance knowing exactly what Ino was trying to do._

"_Watch this Sasuke-kun, I'll show you what you what a real woman is like. Then once I'm done with this loser we can go on a date." Ino said turning and winking at Sasuke who didn't seem to care. Hinata's reaction however, was a little bit different._

'_Why that no good little Baishun-fu. I'll teach her to chase after my Sasuke.' Hinata thought angrily activating her Byakugan._

"_BEGIN!"_

_**End flashback**_

The fight certainly didn't last long. In fact, saying that Hinata tore into Ino would be like saying that Gai and Lee were just a little weird. Or that Orochimaru was just a little interested in little boys, or that Jiraiya was just a little perverted, or…well you get the point. We won't go into exactly what she did to her but let's just say that Ino learned not to mess with her that day.

"Match four is Naruko vs. Kiba." Asuma said to both Naruko and Kiba's delight.

"Match five is Neji vs. Sakura." He said as Neji sighed in disappointment and Sakura stared on in utter horror.

"Match six is Lee vs. Tenten." Lee swept Tenten off her feet and started yelling about how youthful their match would be while she yelled angrily at him.

"And the final match will be Goku vs. Sai." He said as Goku and Sai stared each other down, one wearing a grin that the other didn't quite like.

"Okay good." Kakashi said stepping forward.

"Let's get this going, Sasuke, Chouji front and centre."

The two boys soon stood across from each other on the field. Sasuke sizing up Chouji and Chouji eating from his bottomless bag of chips.

"Here are the rules. You fight till one of you is knocked out or your sensei decides to end it. Any jutsu or weapon you use must be aimed to incapacitate but not kill is this clear." He said as both boys nodded.

"BEGIN!"

(I could end it here and hang you off a cliff but I for one hate waiting and considering how long it's taken me to update I won't do that to you guys)

Despite Kakashi's yell neither boy moved to attack, Sasuke just kept staring, waiting for Chouji's onslaught but Chouji just kept eating while the others whispered from the side lines. Sasuke shifted from foot to foot anxiously, waiting for an attack that would never come.

After about a minute Sasuke realized that Chouji was just ignoring him. Driven by his rage Sasuke foolishly yelled out:

"Oi fat ass! Are we going to do this or what!"

At this the field became deathly silent as the others stared on in horror at what Sasuke had just done. Everyone knew how Chouji got when called that….Everyone except Sasuke it seemed.

Chouji dropped his chip bag as his face scrunched up in an expression of pure rage.

"What did you call me?" Chouji asked bristling with unconcealed anger.

"I called you a fat ass." Sasuke retorted clearly not intimidated by Chouji's mood.

"Don't say it again!" Kiba yelled horrified from the side-lines.

"Why? What's Fatty here going to do? He's clearly more interested in stuffing his fat face with chips than this fight." Sasuke however, didn't notice that Chouji got angrier and angrier with each word.

"NO ONE CALLS ME FAT ASS! I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA! **BAIKA NO JUTSU**! Chouji grew to the size of a huge boulder and shouted his next technique.

"**NIKUDAN SENSHA**! Chouji tucked in his limbs and then rolled towards a very shocked genin.

"WHAT THE F**K!" Sasuke yelled as Chouji barrelled towards him at highly destructive speeds. He barely managed to evade as the human wrecking ball zoomed past him crashing into a tree.

'Damn, if I get hit with that I'm done.' Sasuke observed as Chouji dislodged himself from the now ruined tree.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASY!__**NIKUDAN SENSHA NO JUTSU**!" Chouji yelled as he converged on the avenger again.

"Oh no you don't! **Katon: Gōka**"

"Sasuke! No deadly force!" Kakashi yelled realizing what his student was about to do.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled as Chouji barrelled past him again.

"AND WHAT HE'S DOING DOESN'T COUNT!"

"At that speed it wouldn't do much more than leave you with a few bruises. 

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM THEN! HE'S A F***ING TANK!"

"You're a smart kid. Figure it out." He responded turning his attention back to his favourite book.

'Sh**!' Sasuke cursed mentally as he evaded another pass from Chouji.

'If I don't think of something soon I'll be crushed!'

**On the side-lines**

"It looks like d***lover isn't as strong as you claimed d***less." Sai said emotionlessly managing to piss off Goku, Naruko, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura at the same time.

"D***less! What the f***!" Goku exclaimed while Kiba laughed out loud and Lee and Gai spouted about "unyouthful language".

"Oh god! That's hilarious!" Naruko laughed out as Hinata looked at her disapproving, though she had to agree to a certain level. Sakura and Ino had different thoughts however.

"I don't care about Goku baka but" Sakura yelled.

"He insulted Sasuke-kun! He should've insulted Naruko baka or Hinata!" Ino continued angrily.

"Why don't you witches crawl back to whatever sewer you came from!" Naruko hissed as she turned on the banshees.

But before the argument could progress Kakashi decided to divert their attention back to the fight.

"As entertaining as this is I thought you'd like to know that the fights over." Kakashi said causing the genin to look back to the field. True to his words Sasuke had Chouji pinned to a tree with a kunai against his neck.

"Do you give up?" Sasuke asked pressing the kunai against Chouji's neck.

"I…I." Chouji replied dumbly fear in his eyes and sweat on his brow.

Before the husky boy could respond however, Asuma made the decision for him.

"Yes, he does." The bearded jonin said rising from his seat and taking another drag of his cigar.

"But Asuma sensei." Chouji croaked as Sasuke released him.

"No Chouji." He said silencing him.

"I have the authority to end this spar and if this had been a real battle you'd be dead by now." Asuma said sending chills down the genin's spines.

"Good job Sasuke. Asuma said as he passed the genin on his way to console his student.

"Dude what just happened?" Goku asked as Sasuke reached the grass where the genin sat.

"Yeah, one minute you were getting your ass kicked and the next you had a kunai to his neck." Naruko said throwing in her two cents.

"Well." Sasuke said as the others leaned in to hear him.

"I owe my victory largely to you guys."

"How's that?" Goku asked.

"Well he had to stop his attack because he ran out of chakra." Sasuke retold as his peers listened intently.

"He popped a food pill and was about charge when you guys started cursing about something." He said pointing at Goku, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura and Ino who all had the decency to blush. Be it for different reasons.

"I took the opportunity and charged him while he was distracted. Though I would've found a way to win eventually." Sasuke said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah right. He would've whooped your a** and you know it." Naruko said bursting his bubble and enraging his fan club presidents again.

But before anyone could respond Kakashi decided to make his presence known.

"Alright." Kakashi said.

"It's time for the next match Shikamaru and Shino. On the field."

"Troublesome. Can I forfeit?" He asked lazily while Shino got up calmly and walked to the designated sparring area.

"NO YOU CAN'T NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER THERE!" Ino screeched in the unfortunate Nara's ears.

"*Sigh* Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said annoyedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino yelled as she raised her hands in preparation for the strangling her teammate would soon be getting. Fortunately Kurenai was there to diffuse the already disastrous situation.

"Ino is right Shikamaru. It would be disrespectful to forfeit a fight just out of laziness and these fights are for testing your capabilities against opponents of a similar level. So no, you can't forfeit" she said.

"Thank you sensei." Ino said proudly.

"So get your butt on the field!" she yelled at the sloth like genin.

"Fine, anything to get away from you and your incessant yelling. Loud mouthed girl." He said under his breath as he got up and walked away. Unfortunately though, said loud mouthed girl heard him.

"WHAT WAS THAT! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU NARA SHIKAMARU!" She screamed nearly popping the eardrums of the unfortunate genin beside her. Except Sakura, whose voice was just as loud if not louder than Ino's.

"Sigh, let's get this over with." He said ignoring the annoying blonde.

Seeing the look in his student's eyes Asuma decided to give him a little inspiration;

"Oh and Shikamaru." He said drawing the Nara's attention to him.

"If you don't go all out you'll have to run one hundred laps around Konoha."

"W-What? A hundred laps." The Nara repeated in shock.

"Yes. And I'm sure Gai would be more than willing to oversee your training. Right Gai?" Asuma asked his fellow jonin.

"That's right Asuma-kun, I would be happy to help Shikamaru-kun's flames of youth burn that much more brightly!" Gai said giving his trademark nice guy pose.

"Gai sensei is so cool. I too must help Shikamaru-kun's flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee said striking his own nice guy pose beside his sensei.

"I can't believe I'm on a team with them." Tenten said distraughtly while Neji nodded in silent agreement.

"You-you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Shikamaru pleaded to his sensei.

"Yes I would." Asuma replied calmly.

"But that's cruelty of the highest order!" Shikamaru replied, panic steadily rising inside him.

"Then I guess you'd better do your best." He replied with a cruel glint in his eyes. One thing was sure. This would not be an easy battle for Shino.

"Alright then." Kakashi said as he raised he hand in preparation.

It was no secret that Shino and Shikamaru, despite his laziness, were two of the most skilled genin to come out of the academy. A bout between them was sure to be very interesting. Between Shikamaru's brains and shadow techniques and Shino's near unbeatable bug jutsus.

"So who do you thinks going to win?" Sasuke asked the other members of team seven.

"Well I think Shikamaru's going to win." Naruko replied.

"He may be lazy but he's a lot smarter than Shino."

"Plus there's no way he'd risk running a hundred laps with Gai."

"Would anybody?" Hinata chimed in from behind her.

"I guess not."

"Guys it's starting." Goku said drawing their attention back to the competitors.

"HAJIME!" Kakashi shouted as he lowered his hand and disappeared.

Shikamaru wasted no time and quickly formed a hand seal sending his shadow towards Shino. However Shino was prepared for an attack, though not a direct one. He simply jumped out of the way avoiding the shadow.

"Hmmm. It is strange that one such as yourself would try such a direct attack." Shino said voicing his suspicions of Shikamaru's strategy.

"Things aren't always as they seem."

No more words were spoken between the two as Shikamaru's words gave Shino all the explanation he needed.

'So he is testing my abilities. In that case two can play at that game.' Shino held his arms to his sides two clouds of bugs flew out of his sleeves.

The bugs came together and solidified forming clones on both sides of him.

"Go." On his command both clones rushed towards a semi prepared Shikamaru.

"Kuso!" Shikamaru cursed as he drew a kunai and engaged the clones in close combat.

"Wow." Goku said as he watched Shikamaru attempt to fend off Shino's clones.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could make clones."

"What are you talking about? Everyone can make clones baka." Sakura said as Shikamaru parried a blow from one of the clones.

"I'm talking about physical clones." He replied as Shikamaru narrowly avoided a kick to the stomach.

"You can make physical clones?" She asked with an expression that mirrored the some of the other genin's.

"Yeah, shadow clones."

"What, but that's an A-rank kinjutsu!" Tenten exclaimed in surprise.

"What's a shadow clone?" Kiba asked curiously.

"It's like the clones we learn to make in the academy except they're real and can fight along the user. It uses so much chakra that most jonin can't use it." She said sounding as surprised as she looked.

"WHAT! There's no way you can do that!" Kiba yelled in horror.

"I can. I just prefer not to."

"Shadow clones are nice and all. But it just takes one good hit to dispel them."

"Well yeah but you'd think the numbers game would help." Hinata said from her seated position.

"It does but not only can they get in your way, they can hit you by mistake as well."

"But wait." Naruko said,

"Why didn't you use it during our genin test?"

"I did. But Kakashi came after me first. And once I found you guys they weren't necessary."

"*Pfft* I'll believe it when I see it." Kiba snorted.

"I'm with Kiba on this one." Sakura said reluctantly.

"Care to place a little bet on that?" Goku asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"S-sure." Kiba said rather unsurely.

"What about you Sakura?" He asked turning towards the banshee.

"Sure, I accept." She replied confidently.

"Alright then here are the stakes." Goku said a wicked grin hiding beneath the surface.

Shikamaru took a swipe at one of the clones with a kunai and cut off the hand it put up to block. But as soon as he detached the appendage it reattached itself.

'Crap, I'll never get anywhere with these clones, so it's a good thing I'm in a position to attack the original.'

Shikamaru leapt away from the clones and once again formed a hand seal preparing to send his shadow hurtling towards Shino.

'What's he planning?' Shino pondered as he prepared to jump out of the way again.

But what he hadn't expected was for Shikamaru's shadow to move at twice the speed it had before.

'Damn. How?' Shino cursed as Shikamaru's shadow latched onto him.

"Shadow possession technique….success."

A look of recognition shock crossed his features as he saw it; whereas before Shikamaru had been facing the sun and he had been facing away from it…it was now the other way around.

"So you've realized it huh? The whole time I've been fighting in a circle." He said as he drew a kunai from his holster causing Shino to do the same.

"But it's too late for that now." Shikamaru said as he walked towards him.

"What's he doing?" Goku questioned as Shikamaru pressed his kunai to one of the clones cheeks. He soon got his answer;

"Forfeit." Shikamaru said as he pressed harder, causing a drop of blood to fall much to the surprise of the genin.

"How did you know I switched with a clone?" Shino asked as the others spotted the second black line connecting Shikamaru to what was apparently the real Shino.

"I knew that despite your surprise you'd never let yourself be caught that easily. You couldn't dodge fast enough so you substituted for your clone." He said shocking everyone but Asuma.

"Does that answer your question d***less?" Sai asked while Goku struggled not attack him.

"Oh my god that's hilarious!" Sasuke said bursting into laughter just like Naruko had while Goku glared at him.

"What's so funny d***lover?" Sai asked while Goku laughed as Sasuke had the exact reaction he had earlier.

"D***lover! What the f***!"

END

Pndg: And that's a wrap. Sorry I took so long but life's been really hectic lately.

Sasha: Change me back dammit!

Pndg:(Ignoring Sasha) And I know it's kinda short but I feel I owe you guys something.

Sasha: Do it now!

Pndg: Before we do this let's have the descriptions.

Jutsus

Baika no jutsu- Multisize technique.

Nikudan Sensha-Human boulder

Power levels

Sasuke-4,489

Chouji-2,500

Shino-2,916

Shikamaru-3,481

Hinata: Hey guys I'm back

Goku: Where the heck were you?

Sasha: Change me back

Hinata(ignores unknown female):Robbing a bank (holds up bags of money)

Naruko: Haha very funny

Hinata: It's not a joke

Sasha: Are you guys listening to me?

(Sirens wail)

Pndg: Ok jokes over

Goku: Well would you look at the time (Runs)

Naruko: Yeah I gotta go do a thing (Runs after)

Hinata: Me too (Runs with money)

Sasha: I'm not leaving until you change me back.

(Sirens get louder)

Sasha: Yeah well umm BYE! (Runs)

Pndg: (Gulp)Well I don't wanna get arrested so until next time ja ne. WAIT FOR ME! (runs away screaming)

Next time on Nsc

Sai gets what he deserves.

Ino is still as pathetic as ever.

Naruko shows Kiba who's the top dog

Sakura struts her nonexistant stuff

Lee delivers a youth explosion

Goku unleashes the beast

And the part you'll all be waiting for (not as long this time ^_^')

What were the terms of that bet?

Find out next time on;

NARUTO SAIYAN CHRONICLES! 


	5. Comparisons part dos

Pndg: Yo I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait so long this time. But so soon? Pretty awesome of me huh? *strikes nice guy pose*

Sasha: Change me back!

Naruko: Are you still on that?

Sasha: What the f*** do you mean am I still on that!

Goku: I personally prefer you this way. You're much more amusing now. ^_^

Naruko: I fully agree with Goku on this one.

Sasha: Why you little

Hinata: Meh, I could take it or leave it.

Pndg: Oh good Hinata's back from her trial. How did it go?

Hinata: Innocent on all charges.

Goku: But you were guilty.

Hinata: I managed to get the judge to see things my way. ;)

Pndg: …

Goku: …..

Naruko: …..

Sasha: …..

Hinata: Get your minds out of the gutter! I threatened to kill him and then used a memory erosion jutsu on the witnesses.

Goku: Wow.

Pndg: Ooookay then O_O. Sasha the disclaimer please.

Sasha: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU CHANGE ME BACK!

Naruko: I think it's her time of the month.

Hinata: Either that or she's pmsing.

Sasha: I AM NOT!

Goku: No comment.

Pndg: Just do the disclaimer please.

Sasha: I TOLD YOU NOT TILL YOU CHANGE ME BACK!

Pndg: I don't think you've learned your lesson yet.

Goku: I totally agree.

Naruko: Nope.

Hinata: Prooobably not.

Sasha: LISTEN TO ME YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND WORSE EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR! IF YOU DON'T TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU! (Draws kunai)

Pndg: (Rises into air) Hahaha you can't kill me. This is my world (sky blackens and lightning flashes) It is I who control your destiny! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sasha: You You YOU ASSHOLE!(Throws kunai)

Pndg:(kunai cuts cheek)T_T…:(

Goku: …

Naruko: ….

Hinata: Oh sh**

(All three run and hide behind a boulder)

Pndg: GRRRRRRRRRRRR….(Everything reverts to normal) (In overly nice voice) Tell you what. Do the disclaimer and you'll no longer be a teenage girl.

Goku: What the f***!

Sasha: Really?

Pndg: Yep

Sasha: you're not gonna turn me into a little girl?

Pndg: No.

Sasha: Or an old lady.

Pndg: No.

Sasha: Or a dog?

Pndg: No.

Sasha: A chicken?

Pndg: Nope.

Sasha: =D In that case. Pndg does not own Naruto, Dbz or any of their characters, moves, or locations.

Pndg: Good.

Sasha: And now for your part of the deal?

Pndg: Indeed. HAHAHAHAHA AUTHOR MAGIC ACTIVATE!

Sasha: Wait why are you lau(zaps)

Pndg: There.

Goku: This is the greatest day of my life. :D

Naruko: I can't believe it.

Hinata: But I thought you said

Pndg: I promised I wouldn't turn her into a little girl, old lady, dog or chicken. And I didn't did I?

Hinata: Well no but

Sasuke: Mooooooooooooooo.

Pndg: Say hello to Sascow everyone.

Sascow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(prepares to charge)

Pndg: Uh-uh (snaps fingers and cage appears)

Sascow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goku: (bows at feet) You are the greatest in the history of the universe.

Pndg: And don't you forget it.

Hinata: Are you ever going to change him back?

Pndg: Probably in the next few chapters.

Goku: Awwwwwwwwww.

Naruko: Don't be a bitch Goku you've had your fun.

Goku: Enough is never enough.

Naruko: But-

Pndg: Are you guys done yet?

Naruko: Well actually I was about to say that-

Pndg: Well in that case on with the show.

Goku: See you guys later.

Hinata: Shlalom.

Naruko: T_T

Sascow: _Moooooooooooooooooo._

"Hey" Talking

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu thinking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique or flashback announcement

"_Hey" _Flashback

**CHAPTER 5: COMPARISONS PART DOS**

"How dare you talk to an Uchiha like that! I'll roast you!" Sasuke yelled as he formed the hand signs for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu while all of the genin sweat dropped (except Sasuke and Sai of course. And Sakura and Ino, who decided to cheer their idol *cough* god *cough* on).

"GO SASUKE GO! GO SASUKE GO! GOOOOO SASUKEEEEEE!"

'Where'd they get the pompoms?' Goku pondered in confusion.

"_**Beats me kid. A genjustsu maybe?**_"

'Kyuubi?'

'_**No it's Sonic the hedgehog!**_'

'…'

"_**In any case I hope you we're observing the battle between the Nara and the Aburame.**_"

'Yeah I was, why?'

"_**Because, that was a true display of strategy. Power is important of course but it doesn't make a difference if your opponent is able to outmanoeuvre you."**_

'Ok got it.'

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Sasuke cried snapping Goku out of his trance.

"Sasuke no killing your comrades." Asuma said as he appeared and spun the boy around causing the fireball to hit nothing except a few unfortunate trees.

"Anyway the next match is between Hinata and Ino, onto the battle field you two."

"H-Hai sensei." Ino said nervously as she rose from her seat. Hinata however said nothing but simply walked onto the field more than ready to give the fan girl another dose of harsh reality.

Not a word was passed between the watching genin, for this wasn't a question of who would win, it was a question of how cruel Hinata would be to Ino.

"Hajime!" Asuma said signalling the start of the match.

However neither moved , Hinata just stood there staring at Ino who was shaking and clutching a kunai in a death like grip.

Hinata sighed loudly causing Ino to stumble backwards slightly in fear, it was sad really, this girl clearly wasn't cut out to be a ninja, and yet here she was, standing across from her like a scared little puppy, all because the genin exam was too easy. Well at least Naruko had promised to fix it when she became hokage.

'Might as well end it now.' Not seeing any threat what so ever Hinata walked towards Ino at a regular pace not even activating her Byakugan. She had been planning on giving Ino the dose of reality she so desperately needed but she'd probably feel bad about it now.

Ino however, being the mediocre ninja that she is (I know I'm being very harsh to her, and to Sakura too but they'll both get better before the time skip I promise) mistook Hinata's relaxed posture for her having dropped her guard, and such, decided to do her family jutsu to end the match.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu****!**" She yelled as she raised her hands to form a diamond in front of her. Her body then went limp as her consciousness flew towards Hinata.

Hinata however, had been prepared for this having fought Ino before and jumped out of the way as soon as Ino's body started to sag. This action caused Ino's mind to fly right past her, guaranteeing it would not return to her for at least a few minutes.

"Asuma sensei?" Hinata said turning o the bearded jonin.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga." Asuma said as he sighed at his student's pitiful display.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Goku called over to where team ten sat (in case you haven't figured it out teams nine and ten are sitting amongst themselves getting the ninja's attention.

"I was just wondering, with a teammate like Ino, Chouji's taboo and your laziness, no offense but…..how are you not dead yet?" Goku asked voicing the question on most of the genin's minds.

Shikamaru pondered the question for a second before answering truthfully;

"It's probably because hokage sama won't give us anything other than D and E ranks."(yes there are E ranks, whereas D ranks are stuff like weeding gardens and babysitting which actually require a little responsibility, E ranks are stuff like handing out brochures, assisting academy teachers with grading, stuff that's completely irrelevant)

"Not that I mind, anything else would be too"

"Troublesome?" Everyone chimed at once.

"Yes." Shikamaru replied, unashamed at his predictability.

"Hmm….I still don't get it." Sai said with a confused look.

"Get what he explained it pretty clearly." Kiba said with an equally confused expression.

"Pig-san is just as useless, but seems to be the more physically attractive of the two. For what purpose do we need forehead-san?" Sai asked picking up the nicknames they used for each other.

This of course cause all the genin within hearing distance to burst into uncontrollable laughter, well all except Shino who remained as aloof as ever, Sai who was now more confused than ever and Sakura who looked ready to commit unspeakable acts.

"SAI NO BAKA!" She screamed as she jumped on Sai and tried to strangle him only to get a result that didn't quite go with her expectations.

Instead of turning blue as she had hoped 'Sai' simply burst into ink covering her.

"AAH! MY CLOOOOOTHES!" She yelled as she burst into tears.

"Why is she so concerned about her clothes? They are quite ugly anyway." Sai pointed out causing the genin to laugh even harder, to the point of losing their balance and making the now attentive Tenten and Chouji (albeit through bites) to join them in fits of laughter.

The rest of the clearing's inhabitants reacted differently however,

Lee leapt to his feet and began yelling about unyouthful behaviour while Neji sent Sakura a disgusted look, deciding it was his fate to put her in her place during their match.

Ino being unconscious didn't react at all while Shikamaru just muttered something (if you don't know what it is you're in the wrong category).

Gai joined Lee in his rant while the rest of the jonin simply stared on with a mixture of bemused and disapproving looks.

"Now then." Kakashi appearing using his pervert sneak no jutsu and averting another attack on Sai by a now blood lusting Sakura.

"Because of the short fights we've had so far it looks like we'll be finishing earlier than we'd hoped. But let's move along so you can all get on with your days."

"You don't sound too disappointed." Goku pointed out managing to get his laughter under control.

"Let me guess, there's a new version of icha icha out?" Naruko added causing Sasuke to smirk and Hinata to giggle.

"No no. You see, it doesn't matter how long a battle is, what matters is the skill of the combatants, so while endurance is a good trait to have it won't matter when you're facing a superior opponent." Kakashi said surprising the genin, most of all Goku.

'Maybe he's not just a useless pervert after a-'

"And besides, everyone knows you don't wait until the day of release to find a copy, I'm going to reserve mine today."

'Never mind.'

"_**You expected something else?"**_

"The next match will be Naruko and Kiba."

"On the field you two."

"Good, I'll finally get to show this bitch who's the alpha male around here!" Kiba yelled as he jumped up excitedly.

"Right Akamaru?" Kiba asked as the dog yipped nervously in response.

"What'd you say dog shit!"

"That's it! I'm gonna shove a kunai up your ass!"

"Now now Naruko, you're not allowed to do that. Try not to mess up the field too much." Kakashi chirped as the combatants stood apart from each other.

"Hajime!" Kakashi yelled signalling the start.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Kiba said as the two circled each other.

"You really think so? In that case you're stupider than I thought."

"Ha. That's funny coming from a stupid blond bitch like you." Kiba fired back.

"Stupid blonde bitch? You must be confusing me with Ino."

"Hey Shino exactly how strong is that dobe?" Sasuke inquired curiously.

"From what I have seen Kiba's abilities lie in his Taijutsu and his clan combination jutsus. He is fairly skilled with both but does not seem to know any genjustsu and ninjutsu outside of that."

"He's got no chance against Naruko then." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"This'll be a short fight." Hinata added with a bored look.

"No offense Shino but your teams not all that impressive. Kiba sounds unimpressive and Sakura is useless. Sai seems like he might be kinda skilled too though." Goku said earning a shrug from Shino, a look of surprise from Sai who wasn't used to praise and a screech from the Harpyno erm…Haruno.

"You two seem to be the only above average shinobi of the group."

"Well we can't all be team seven." He responded with a stoic stare.

"Um, don't you mean we can't all be Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started causing team seven sans Naruko and team eight sans Kiba (yes even Shino) to groan in annoyance while Sai just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked in curiosity.

"Sasuke-kun is the strong one. Naruko and Hinata are just ok and Goku is the worst of our class. Heck it's a wonder he even managed to graduate. He'll probably end up in the hospital on his first mission by falling on a kunai!" She laughed annoying everyone but none more so than Goku.

"_**Kit don't just sit there say something!"**_

'Oh don't worry I have a plan.'

"But forehead-san how can you say that when you seem to be even worse? You appear to have the skill of an academy student and seem to only be a ninja to gain emo duck butt san's attention." Sai pointed out trying out his new nick name for Sasuke and pissing off the duck butt haired teen.

'Emo duck butt? Who the hell does this porcelain jerk think he is! I know what I'll do…..this may be one of the only times I do this.' He fumed as he turned to a similarly angry Sakura.

"Oi Sakura." Sasuke said turning to the Chihuahua.

"Yes Sasuke-kuuuuun?" She said with a seductive look that caused several people to throw up in their mouths.

"Kill Sai." He said evilly.

"FOR SASUKEEEEE!" She shrieked as she dove towards Sai, only for him to step out of the way.

"Wow Sasuke that was just cruel." Naruko said as she watched the wicked bitch of the west try and fail horribly to catch Sai again and again.

"Yeah but it'll keep them both busy for a while." He said to everyone's silent approval.

'And I think you may have just given me an early opportunity for revenge.' He said as he saw Sakura's discarded explosives pouch (f or stuff like tags, smoke bombs etc. Stuff you don't keep with stuff made for tearing, cutting and puncturing)

"Pinkie won't know what hit her.' He thought evilly as he took several of the same item from hers and replaced it with several of his. His were a little…..different though.

"_**Wow kit when you said you had a plan you weren't kidding. I think I'll stay awake to see how this turns out."**_

But Kyuubi wasn't the only one who recognized Goku's plan, Sasuke sent his teammate an evil smirk as he recognized the items he had put in Sakura's pouch.

"I guess you're not the type to solve a problem with words." He whispered just loud enough for Goku to hear.

"You know what they say, revenge is a universal language." He whispered back with a smirk that was just as evil.

"Enough talk!" Kiba suddenly yelled snapping everyone's attention back to the battlefield.

"I've been waiting a long time for this! I'm going to put you in your place once and for all!" Kiba snapped as he got down on all fours.

"Well then shut up and bring it!" Naruko retorted as she slid into the Namikaze fighting stance.

"Gladly! Get ready for your part Akamaru!" Kiba got down on all fours allowing Akamaru to jump onto his back.

'If he's going to do what I think he is then I have a pretty good counter.' She thought to herself forming hand seals.

"**Tsūga!**"Akamaru shot off Kiba's back and rotated towards Naruko followed by Kiba himself a few seconds later.

"Not good enough!" Naruko yelled as she jumped over Akamaru finishing her hand seals as she landed.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine! **Fūton****:**** Sasu yōna ton'neru****!**" Naruto yelled as she rotated and drilled through the air towards the approaching Kiba.

Kiba and Naruko collided, both pushing for dominance for a second before Naruko's jutsu ripped through sending him skidding.

"Hmm. I see." Shino said as Kiba skidded to a stop with a shocked look on his face.

"What?"

"While both jutsu do damage by rotating and creating a drilling force, Naruko's uses wind as a propulsion force and Kiba's uses his own momentum. When the two clashed they were rotating in opposite directions creating a large amount of friction. But while Kiba lost momentum Naruko was able to preserve hers with wind."

"Wow. When did she learn that?" Goku pondered in confusion.

"Hmph, You're not the only one who's been training since we became a team." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh so you guys have new jutsu too?" He asked earning an "of course" from Sasuke and a nod from Hinata.

"You learned a new one too didn't you?"

"Well yeah." Goku said expertly hiding his embarrassment.

"Ha as if you could ever-" Sakura never got to finish her sentence as she was soon on the ground unconscious courtesy of a juken bitch slap from Hinata.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm not giving that information away. You'll just have to wait till my fight with Sai."

'Crap I've just been working on the ones I know and my taijutsu. And I can't use the new one yet! What do I do!' Goku panicked.

"_**Well that's obvious isn't it?"**_

'What's obvious! Tell me!'

"_**Use the new one."**_

'But I can't-'

"_**Use..the..new..one."  
**_

'But we just stared on it two days-'

"_**Use it."**_

'…'

"…"

'But I-'

"_**Just use the f***ing **_**Chikara jū** _**."**_

'Fine….I just hope this doesn't go wrong'

"_**What could possibly go wrong."**_

'You should never ask that question.'

"_**Unless you're not a superstitious nut."**_

'But after this is over I demand you help me master it and teach me one of those taijutsu techniques you were talking about!'

"_**Kit…..never do that again you sound like the Uchiha."**_

'What? But Sasuke doesn't'

"_**Oh right this is one of those good Sasuke fics."**_

'This is a what?'

"_**Never mind I was thinking about a Sasuke that doesn't exist in this universe."**_

'Kyuubi…are you high?'

"_**Just watch the fight."**_

'Ok.'

"**Fūton: Kuki Yashi**!" Naruko yelled as she sent her jutsu towards Kiba who was just barely able to dodge.

Upon closer inspection one would realize that while Naruko looked fine if not a bit winded and slightly bruised from a lucky hit Kiba had gotten with his Tsūga said dog boy was covered in bruises and was breathing heavily. Akamaru having gotten in the way of one of her jutsu for Kiba's sake now lay on the sidelines, unable to continue.

"Well Kiba it looks to me like you're all bark and no bite." Naruko said with a cocky grin.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba growled out as he rose to his feet.

'I can't lose to this bitch. Not If I want my plan to work.' Kiba thought with a scowl.

His plan was simple, and perfect (in his mind). He would win over Hinata by showing her that he was better than her whole team. First he would beat Naruko and show her that her admiration was misplaced. Then he would beat Goku and show her that his humiliating defeat at the academy was just a fluke. Then he would beat Sasuke and show her that her boyfriend was nothing compared to him.

Now this plan seemed foolproof but he neglected to realize that strength wasn't that important among team seven. But the main problem with his plan was he would actually have to beat the three of them. Which as he proving right now, he was incapable of doing.

"Well come on then." She taunted him as she slid into her fighting style.

Kiba charged towards Naruko fist raised intent on clocking the girl.

But it was not to be as Naruko bent backwards allowing his fist to sail over here. But she wasn't done yet. She placed her hand on the ground and pivoted, sending her right leg towards his head.

Kiba grunted in pain as the force of the kick sent him flying.

"Kiba will never win if he keeps trying the direct approach like that." Sasuke mused as Kiba rose to his feet again, now sporting another bruise on his cheek.

"And why is that?" Shino asked curiously as Kiba rushed the girl again. Garnering similar results.

"The Namikaze fighting style is designed to let an opponent strike and then react accordingly. All Kiba's doing right now is playing into her hands."

Though Kiba didn't know this he was coming to the conclusion that he didn't have a chance so long as he continued to use taijutsu.

'This isn't working. I can't lose to Goku and her too, Hinata will think I'm a loser. I can try another Tsūga and direct it this time. But she'll just keep dodging.. Maybe I can try using more chakra to make it more powerful.'

"It's time this ends. I'll put all my chakra into this last attack!" He announced as he once again got down on all fours.

"It seems I will have to carry Kiba off the field again." Shino said with a hint of annoyance slipping through his stoic exterior.

"Wait he really means all his chakra? Dog boys stupider than I thought." Goku said incredulously as Kiba gathered his chakra.

'So he's gonna power up his Tsūga this time huh, well I guess I'd better do the same. Tsūga is a drilling technique. I can't stop it but…'

"I think it's about time I stop toying with you and show you just how big the gap between us is." She responded as she started to form familiar hand seals.

"Ha it's too late. **Tsūga**!" Kiba yelled as he tunnelled towards Naruko.

'We'll just see about that.' She thought as she held the last hand sign, pouring nearly all of her remaining chakra into the attack.

"I guess I should end it here, **Fūton: Daitoppa**!" Naruko exclaimed as she breathed deep and blew out a gust that was almost twice the power of a normal one.

'The power behind this wind is incredible. I can't get through.' Kiba thought in horror as he felt himself losing momentum.

'KUSO!' he cursed as he stopped spinning and was blown backwards by the attack.

'Next time.' Kiba thought as he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"So much for being the alpha." Goku remarked as Naruko strode towards them, throwing the unconscious Kiba on the ground in front of Shino.

"Alpha my ass. He was no challenge at all."

'Maybe I can get onto a different team.' Shino thought as he looked from Sakura fixing her make up to the unconscious Kiba.

"Yosh! That was a magnificent display of youth!" Gai yelled as he appeared behind the genin.

'Dear Kami will the nightmare ever end.' The genin thought in horror as he ranted on about youth.

'So Kyuubi what's the technique you're going the teach me?'

"_**It's called the**_ **Sorihanmā no parusu**_**."**_

'What does it do?'

"_**You'll just have to wait to find out, I can guarantee it'll be hell trying to learn it though."**_

'What? It can't be harder to learn than the chikara jū . With all the ki membrane stuff involved.'

_flashback_

"_**The **_**chikara jū** _**is not that difficult to learn."**_ _Kyuubi elaborated as he tried to explain the process to his student._

"_**It functions the same as any other beam technique, you form a sphere of energy trapped in a ki membrane, then you allow the front of the membrane rupture, then you feed more ki into the membrane forcing the energy through the opening while you allow the edges of the membrane along the opening to extend horizontally along with it . One it reaches its target the force of the impact will rupture the membrane thus allowing the ki inside to explode outwards violently. The range and power of the blast depend on the amount of ki applied and the size of the beam."**_

_What Kyuubi failed to notice was that Goku's eyes were now the size of dinner plates and one thought passed through his head._

'_If this is a typical beam attack I'm screwed, maybe I can become a taijutsu expert.'_

_Flashback_

"And that's how youth helps you live longer."Gai finished nodding his head, not that anyone except Lee was paying attention.

"Now for the next match! It will be Neji versus Sakura!"

Neji sent the recently reawakened Sakura another dangerous look, we she noticed and nearly wet her pants in response.

'Oh god what am I going to do! He'll humiliate me in front of Sasuke kun, then he'll never love me!' thought Sakura in horror, but as she spotted her discarded explosives pouch on the ground an idea formed in her head.

Neji however simply stood and walked towards the field, knowing that one way or another, the pink headed nuisance was getting put in her place. But seeing the look Goku had on his face looking at her explosives pouch he quickly realized something was up.

Sakura continued to shake as she stood across from Neji, a terrified look on her face similar to the one Ino had wore earlier.

Goku had a large smirk on his face at her terrified expression, as did Sasuke and many of the other genin, but if his plan went through his day would be perfect.

"Hajime!" Gai yelled signalling the start of the match, but neither moved, Sakura was too terrified to think and Neji just didn't want to get caught in whatever Goku had planned.

But after about a minute of this everyone was getting tired of the nonexistent combat.

"Oi Neji! Is this going to happen before I'm forty!" Tenten called angrily to her teammate.

Neji nodded, he too was getting tired of the pitiful kunoichi in front of him, he'd much rather fight Tenten or Hinata, Tenten would be a challenge and while Hinata wasn't at his level of skill she was a million times better than Sakura.

But that wasn't the case, he was up against Sakura Whoruno, runner up for kunoichi of the year in the academy and yet the weakest of all the genin's. That was a title that should've belonged to Goku! Though if what Hinata had been telling him was true the boy was likely on par with Sasuke, Naruko and herself.

Perhaps if Sakura wouldn't react he could force her to, Neji took a single step towards her, for most shinobi that would only have been enough for them to tighten their guard, but for someone like Sakura it sent her mind into a panicked battle of fight or flight.

Unsurprisingly she chose flight over fight. She scanned the training grounds frantically, searching for any path away from the Hyuga in front of her, finding none she reached for the one thing that could hide her from him (in her mind at least), the smoke bombs in her explosives pouch.

Goku's smirk widened into a full blown grin when he saw her reach her hand into the pouch, but it quickly turned to a look of horror seeing that instead of one or two, she pulled out ten of his….special bombs.

"HOLY S**T RUN!" Goku yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran away into the trees fast as he could.

"What is he-"

"JUST DO IT!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and followed suit seeing what Sakura was doing.

"OH MY GOD THOSE ARE HIS SPECIAL SMOKE BOMBS!" Naruko screamed seeing the items in the still shaking and oblivious Sakura's hands.

"What! But if she uses that many…..we've got to run!" Hinata added as everyone minus Sakura and the unconscious Kiba and Ino proceeded to get the f**k out of dodge, it was no secret what those bombs did.

Sakura may not have been able to hear what was being said due to her terror induced state, but seeing Neji move was the final straw, with an ear piercing scream she threw the balls on the ground, causing the training grounds to erupt in a dense orange smoke.

**A few minutes later**

"Holy sh*t what were you thinking you psycho!" Tenten yelled as they arrived to a now very orange training ground fifteen.

"Shut up, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Naruko said as she hugged Goku with tears in her eyes causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Glad you like it." Goku laughed nervously with his own sweat drop.

"_**Why not give her something she'll really like?"**_

'Shut up ero-kitsune.'

"_**Just trying to help you make that transition to manhood."**_

'…'

"Well as amusing as I'm sure we all find this there's the matter of finding Sakura, Kiba and Ino." Shino said reminding everyone of the three most annoying members of the group.

"Do we have to?" Naruko whined not wanting to expend her energy searching for people she didn't like.

"Yes we do as a matter of fact, it would be too troublesome if three genin's went missing in a simple sparring exercise." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"But they're not missing, they're here…somewhere." She responded as she visually scanned the sea of orange for signs of life.

"If we're lucky they'll have suffocated from the smoke and we'll never have to deal with them again." Sasuke drawled as he leaned against a tree.

"….."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Dude that was just cold, even for you." Goku said as with a flat expression.

"Even I didn't expect that one." Naruko joined in.

"Most unyouthful Sasuke kun."

"Not *chomp* cool dude."

"Troublesome Uchiha."

"It seems the Uchiha's fate is one of cruelty and malice."

"Oh stuff it! I'm sure Hinata agrees with me, right?" Sasuke questioned as he slung his arm around the Hyuuga girl.

"Ano Sasuke kun, that was kind of mean?" She responded as she sent him a disapproving look.

"Well fine then! See if I help you look for them!" Sasuke yelled as he walked off to brood a few meters away.

"Now then, Hinata why don't you Byakugan to find them?" Goku suggested desperately wanting his turn to fight.

"Good idea Goku kun."

While the mass of orange was enough to deter normal eyes it could do nothing under the gaze of the Byakugan.

"I see Kiba san and Ino san at forty five degrees, and Sakura san and one hundred and sixty, though it looks as though she's passed out." Hinata observed.

"Let us go retrieve our youthful comrades!" Lee said as he dragged his teammates away.

"LEE! RELEASE ME!" Neji yelled angrily while Tenten sighed.

"How troublesome, Chouji lets go get Ino."

"O *chew* kay."

"I shall go retrieve my teammates." Shino said as he followed the others.

"I suppose I should help get forehead san, she's too pathetic to help herself." Sai said obliviously as he followed his teammate.

"So are they ok?" Goku asked his blue haired friend.

"They are all breathing normally."

"Kami damn it!"

"Goku kun!"

"What can I say? I'm starting to see things from Sasuke's point of view."

"I am too as a matter of fact."

"Naruko chan!"

"See I'm not the only one!"

"Sasuke kun you're not helping!"

"Hey where are our sensei's?" Shikamaru asked as he observed the older ninjas' absence.

"Oh I found a note on the tree I was leaning against." Sasuke said as he held it out for the genin to see. It read;

_Seeing as training ground fifteen is now probably ruined me and the other senseis have moved to training ground twelve, meet us there and ensure you bring EVERYONE. I'd advise you move quickly because I'm sure that when hokage sama discovers this he won't be too happy._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

"Damn it I guess we can't just leave them now." Goku said as he read the note.

'I give up.' Hinata thought with a sweat drop.

"Yosh! We have retrieved the others!" Lee yelled as he arrived carrying Ino….and Sakura….and Kiba.

"So I'm guessing Lee volunteered and no one else wanted to do it?"

"Exactly." Tenten responded.

"Anyway our sensei's said to meet them by training twelve to continue, and I'd suggest we hurry like they suggested because if anyone finds out we did this we're screwed." Goku said.

"We?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we, if I go down I'm taking you all with me."

"It seems Gai sensei has given us a time trial challenge, I WILL ARRIVE FIRST CARRYING MY COMRADES OR I WILL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"LEE THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL, IF YOU CANT DO THAT I WILL DO A THOUSAND PUSH UPS!" A voice sounded in the distance scaring all of the genin except Lee.

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT I'LL WALK FROM KONOHA TO KIRI ON MY HANDS."

AND IF YOU FAIL AT THAT I'LL CLIMB UP THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN IN THE SHINOBI NATIONS USING MY TONGUE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he ran off in the distance carrying the still unconscious Kiba, Ino and Sakura."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and away from them I think we should follow him." Sasuke said unhappily as all the genin sighed in agreement with him.

"Ah good you guys finally got here." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Seeing as we've unyouthfully wasted so much time let us move on to the next youthful match!" Gai yelled.

"Kami does this guy ever stop?" Goku questioned his teammates in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know but if he doesn't soon we'll have to take more extreme measures." Sasuke said with a dark expression.

"It shall be my two students! Tenten and Lee!"

"HAI GAI SENSEI! WE SHALL DO OUR BEST TO SHOW EVERYONE THE TRUE POWER OF YOUTH! COME TENTEN!" Lee yelled as he grabbed his teammates arm and dragged her onto the field.

"DAMN IT LEE LET GO OF ME!"

"GO MY STUDENTS! SHOW EVERYONE HOW BRIGHTLY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!" Gai yelled while the other genin groaned in annoyance.

"Alright then, are you both ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai." Tenten said in anticipation as she drew a katana and slipped into the dancing moon stance(1), she could already tell she was going to enjoy this, her teammate may have been annoying, but he was still a skilled shinobi.

"YOSH! I AM READY!" Lee bellowed as he took up the goken stance.

"I that case, HAJIME!" Kurenai yelled as she jumped backwards.

Tenten wasted no time as she shot off towards her teammate, katana held at her hip for a diagonal strike, however Lee wouldn't be hit so easily, as soon as she was too close to him to stop, he sunk down low, and sent a sweeping kick towards her feet.

But Tenten wasn't a pushover either, and once she saw his movement she quickly jumped over the foot and into a handstand, dodging the kick and sending a swift strike towards his head. But it proved to be a mistake as Lee used his hand to parry her strike to the left before spinning and sending the same foot towards her now unprotected stomach.

Tenten hissed in pain as the kick sent her rolling away from him, he had obviously held back on that blow, or she would be spitting blood or worse unconscious, but it still hurt like hell. As she got up she saw Lee didn't have the same "youthful" expression that he usually did, but one of seriousness.

"Tenten. This is a test of our skill and our senseis will most likely be reporting back the hokage, we will both have to take this seriously." He said with a stern gaze.

Tenten returned the look, just as serious as Lee was, and shot towards him at an even faster speed than before.

"Wow, who new Bushy brows could be so serious." Naruko said as the two began to fight again, with Lee at an obvious advantage.

"Bushy brows?" Goku asked as Lee dodged, parried, and countered all of Tenten's strikes, which she delivered at a speed the genin were having trouble following.

"Yeah, bushy brows."

"Can't say it doesn't fit him." Sasuke added as Tenten narrowly avoided a punch to her abdomen that surely would have had her seeing stars.

"Tenten san doesn't seem to be doing too well." Hinata observed as the battle continued.

"Can you blame her though? Bushy brows may be weird but he's so strong, all this time he's just been on the defensive, and he's still winning." Naruko said in awe.

"But something tells me Tenten isn't going all out yet either." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

'This just isn't working!' Tenten thought in frustration as she just barely ducked another roundhouse from Lee.

'I guess it's time to up the ante.' Tenten faked a slash but back flipped away from Lee when he went to block, pulling out a shiruken in the process, as she landed she threw it in his direction and made a hand seal;

"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**!" At that moment the one shiruken became ten, all of which were heading towards Lee, but before they could connect Lee blurred and reappeared beside Tenten, poised to deliver a blow to the skull, Tenten's ninja reflexes kicked in and she moved to the side, avoiding the blow, and sent a downwards vertical slash to his shoulder, but this is what Lee was counting on, as he grabbed her arms mid swing, spun, and threw her, causing the kunoichi to land in a heap.

Tenten got up a little less quickly this time, breathing heavily.

"It seems you have decided to truly take this seriously, It seems it is my turn to go on the attack then, brace yourself." Lee said as he shot towards her.

"Kuso!" Tenten cursed as she slid into her phantom moon stance(2), things were about to get much harder.

In the blink of an eye Lee was beside Tenten, leg poised to give a heavy blow, however the girl was ready for this and in a fluid motion moved around the blow and to Lee's back, she moved to slash with her sword and Lee started to dodge out of the way, however this proved to be an advantage to Tenten as she stopped her slash short and struck out with a kunai she had drawn earlier.

However Lee proved to be the faster opponent and knocked the kunai out of her hand, before sending his knee towards her stomach, however this wouldn't end like last time as Tenten moved her katana in the way of his leg, forcing him to stop his strike, then, in a move that surprised Lee, Tenten sent her own leg towards his chest, hitting him dead on, the move wasn't enough to do any definitive damage but it gave her the opening she needed, as Lee tried to regain his balance she jumped backwards, pushing chakra into her blade and raising it above her head.

"**Mikadzuki surasshu**!" She brought the blade down, sending a sharp blue crescent of chakra towards an unprepared Lee, in light of the situation Lee could do little but fall to the ground to avoid the slash. Taking advantage of the situation Tenten two more shuriken, and formed the same hand seal as before, pushing more chakra into it this time;

"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**!" Just like before, the shuriken multiplied, but this time, instead of ten, there were twenty, in two groups, all headed towards Lee. Lee, now on his feet, took advantage of the gap between the two groups, and ran straight between them, but this is just what Tenten had hoped for.

Lee's eyes widened as he suddenly felt himself restricted as the shuriken wrapped around him.

"Ninja wire!" Lee exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I knew I would never beat you in hand to hand combat so I had to try a sneakier route." Tenten replied with a victorious smirk.

"Well what do you know, she actually did it, and here I thought Green bean was gonna win for sure." Goku said in surprise.

"Green bean?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what you get to have a nickname for him and I don't?"

"Well it just goes to show, you should never underestimate your opponent, no matter how well you them." Sasuke said wisely, but Neji knew better.

'Lee made a big mistake allowing himself to become caught in Tenten's ninja wire, but if I know him, this isn't over yet, Tenten should realize too.' And he was right, if you looked closely, you would see that despite her expression, Tenten was still quite wary, Lee had the power to take this much further.

"An admirable strategy, my youthful teammate, but this alone will not be enough, **FIRST GA-**" but that was as far as Lee got before a fist hit him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"WHOA!" Naruko said with wide eyes; "Bushy brows got decked by Super bushy brows!"

"I have to admit these two are starting to become kind of entertaining." Goku said.

"It's like watching some sort of LSD inspired soap opera." Sasuke said.

"I wonder what they'll do next." Hinata added unable to disagree with her friends.

"LEE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THOSE TECHNIQUES AGAINST COMRADES!"

"I'M SORRY GAI SENSEI! I SIMPLY DID NOT WANT TO LOOK WEAK IN FRONT OF MY SHINOBI COMRADES!"

"LEE! YOU COULD NEVER LOOK WEAK! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHTLY THEY COULD SNUFF OUT ANY WEAKNESS YOU MAY HAVE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

Once again the two began their usual ritual of sunsets, waves, hugging, and scarring people for life.

"I take it back, this is not entertaining at all."

"I still say it's like a drug fuelled soap opera."

"Um Lee Gai as…interesting as this is I think we should move on to the final match." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Right." Gai said as he separated from Lee. "The next youthful match will be Goku versus Sai. Both contestants onto the field please."

End

And that's a wrap folks, sorry for cutting you off at the best part but after making you wait so long I figured I should give it to you now. And look the at bright side, this means you'll get an extra chapter cuz I'll have to add something I didn't intend to use. I woulda uploaded sooner but life's been extremely hectic as of late, but I promise I'll start updating again, It'll be this along with NNTL and PAKC so I'll do it as fast as I can, now here's the glossary.

**Jutsus**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **– Fire style: Great Fireball technique

**Shintenshin no Jutsu **– Mind transfer technique

**Tsūga **– Passing fang

**Futon: Sasu yōna ton'neru **– Wind style: Piercing tunnel

**Enton: Chikara jū **- Energy style: Power gun

**Fūton: Kuki Yashi **– Wind style: Air palm

**Fūton: Daitoppa** – Wind style: Great breakthrough

**Sorihanmā no parusu** – Sledgehammer pulse

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** – Shadow shiruken technique

**Mikadzuki surasshu** – Crescent slash

**Notes**

(1)- Tenten uses the moon stance, like Hayate does(here at least), there are several variations of it, the dancing moon stance is an offensive stance, which uses quick, fluid blows to catch an opponent off guard.

(2)- The phantom moon stance is a defensive stance, which focuses on not being there when an opponent strikes, this style is used to avoid blows all together, and only strike when necessary.

**Power levels(**every five chapters I'm going to do a recap of the general power levels as well as the character power levels)

Civilian- at least 1

Academy student- at least 1

Genin-1600

Chuunin-22,500

Jonin-90,000

ANBU-57,600

Hunter Nin-45,600

Special Jonin- 184,900

ANBU Captain-302,500

Sannin-476,000

Kage-518,400

**Letter Rank**

E-5,000

D-23,700

C-85,620

B-150,700

A-270,900

S-390,500

SS-450,700

SSS-590,800

**Character levels**

Ino- 945

Hinata- 4197

Kiba- 1973

Naruko: 4395

Neji: 19867(They've been genin's for a year longer so of course they'd be stronger)

Sakura: 622

Tenten: 15685

Lee: 18565

Pndg: Well that's about it everybody, wait a minute, where did those four go? Oh, there's a note.

Sascow found it very funny to keep head butting us while the chapter was going on, so we decided to take him to the slaughterhouse to show him what happens to bad livestock.

Signed, Naruko

P.S, Congrats on FINALLY getting this chapter out.

PNDG:….Well if you excuse me I have to go save Sasuke from permanent mental scarring, but first the previews

Goku and Sai go head to head.

The nuisances return

The council gives their judgement.

Given name, Konohamaru!

Who's the mercenary?

Well then, till nest time, JA NE!


End file.
